You're a fairy, James!
by TheOtherHeirOfSlytherin
Summary: Rejected by his crew mates, James Hook finds his way to Pixie Hollow where he sees Zarina again. I'm bad with summaries...
1. Captain no more

**I do NOT own The Pirate Fairy or Tinkerbell.**

 _ **Captain No More**_

"We don't need you anymore!" "You've failed us Hook! Now GET OFF!" "You'll be better off walking the plank than being any puny captain of ours!"

"No! Please! I can fix this! Just give me another chance!" James Hook pleaded his crew mates.

"Forget it cabin boy!" said Yang, "we won't be needing you anymore."

 _'Oh, why did I make him second in command?'_ Thought James.

"You promised us that we will go to the Mainland and rob all those jewelries. Instead we were thrown aboard by fairies! BLOODY FARIES, JAMES!" who knew Oppenheimer could shout that loud.

"It isn't my fault that Zarina was smart enough to get out of that lantern and ruin my brilliant plan!" replied James as he tries not to fall off board while standing at the rear of their new found ship.

"GET OFF!" Bonito yelled.

Before he knew it, James was plunged into the water with a single push.

 _That night..._

The pirate fairy walked back to her old house after working at the pixie dust tree with the dust keepers. Even though she's now an alchemist, there weren't a lot of other fairies who were interested in her talent, and only a few who wanted to learn from her. She still worked at the dust keeper apartment. She has a small room of her own where she performs her experiments.

"Ugh, only a week back from pirating and I'm beginning to miss the sea already..." she mutters to herself.

She didn't really change much of her pirate outfit. She only changed her corset and replaced it with a black shirt. She liked her skirt and she definitely couldn't go without the boots. Her hair was still let lose and wild and she would still apply eye liner and eye shadow in the morning.

Zarina climbed into bed and tried to get comfortable, but there was a certain pirate in her mind that she couldn't get rid of since the day she came back.

"Damn you, James."

 _In other parts of the island..._

James swam for hours until he reached land.

He was banished, unwanted, lost.

He knew he was on the same island as the island where Pixie Hollow is hidden. Even though he's no longer captain, doesn't mean he lost all his sense of navigation.

"Ah shit," he swore. "idiotic bastards they are... I knew I should have joined Jack Sparrow's crew all those years ago."

' _Maybe I'll build a shelter tomorrow and go look for food or something...'_

Cold and tired, James gathered some leaves as a blanked and fell asleep on the beach.

 **Well that's it for chapter one. this is my first story so please don't complain. And I apologize for my horrible English. Rate and Review! :)**


	2. No one messes with Zarina

_**No one messes with Zarina**_

"Oww! Hey!" James woke up startled by an eagle that was trying to peck his face.

"NO FALCON! Leave the man alone!" yelled Fawn

All James heard was the cawing of the eagle and a jingle. _Fairies..._

"Oh, I'm so sorry mister- HEY! You're that pirate from Zarina's crew!" exclaimed Fawn.

"Glad you noticed, pest." scoffed James.

"You understand me?!"

"I happen to waste a year of my life learning how to talk to annoying and gullible fairies."

Fawn rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing here anyway?" asked Fawn.

 _'Maybe I can trick her into bringing me into the Hollow and I can rob all their dust. I'll be welcomed back into the crew again! Damn, I'm a genius!'_

"I was abandoned by my crew because of YOU!" said James.

"Ohh... Whatever! you deserved it." replied Fawn.

 _(grumble)_

"What was that?" asked Fawn.

"Umm... do you happen to have any food? I'm starving." asked James. He didn't really have any energy to be cruel to this fairy...yet.

The heart of the animal fairy went out to the poor pirate. Seeing he was still soaked and covered in seaweed made her consider bringing him into the Hollow.

 _'I better ask Queen Clarion for consent first...'_

"Umm... Wait here." she said before she took off into the woods.

 _In le Pixie Hollow..._

"How are the preparations for the Talent show coming Zarina?" Asked the Queen.

"They're going well, your Majesty..." grumbled Zarina.

She didn't like to be bossed around like that. She was so use to living the pirate captain life where everyone acted under her command. Oh how she missed life as a pirate where there were no rules and no responsibilities.

Queen Clarion eyed Zarina curiously, hoping that she can figure out what's going on in that head of hers. Zarina was, after all, one of the many fairies that she protects. Even as queen, she treats her fairies as children. Everyone of them concern her, even those who ran away from home.

"Very well, Zarina. I guess that-" The queen was cut off by none other than Fawn.

"My apologizes your Majesty, but I saw the pirate from Zarina's crew just down by the beach!" informed Fawn.

"James?!" cried Zarina. "What's he doing here?"

"I'm not sure. He said he was abandoned by his crew." answered Fawn

"I'm sure he's lying...asshole..." muttered Zarina, but the queen heard her perfectly.

"Language Zarina! I will not tolerate any dirty language in my presence or in Pixie Hollow!" Queen Clarion stated firmly.

"Fine. Sorry."

"He also said that he was hungry and asked if we had any food." interrupted Fawn.

"Give him poison for all I care!" grumbled Zarina.

"And where am I going to get poison, hmm?"

"Anywhere! Get a random old witch with a red apple that will kill him instantly after one bite or something." Zarina exclaimed.

"Jeez pirate head, bloodthirsty much?"

"Stop it you two! Fawn, you may give some food to the pirate but don't let him in the Hollow, clear?" said the queen.

"Alright." said Fawn before she flew off to the food department.

"And make sure they're not poisoned!" yelled the queen.

*scoff*

"I heard that Zarina."

"Ehehehe, sorry..."

"You may leave."

"Okay, thank you your Majesty." and Zarina made her way to the food department.

 _at the food department..._

"Hey Zarina! Hungry?" Asked Lyra the cook fairy.

"Oh no, not really. Have you seen Fawn?" questioned Zarina

"She's over there." said Lyra, pointing to the other side of the kitchen.

Fawn was talking to another cook fairy while the cook fairy was stirring some batter.

 _'Bingo!'_ A light bulb went on in Zarina's head.

"Haha that was a funny story, Fawn!" said Jasmine the cook fairy.

"Hehe yeah Jasmine! Hey what's that..." said Fawn as she moved to the other end of the room.

"What's what, Fawn?" asked Jasmine as she put down her bowl to follow Fawn.

 _'This is my chance!'_ Zarina thought to herself.

She quickly sprinkled some dark green powder into the mixture and mixed it together well.

"Ha! This is what you get for betraying me, James Bartholomew Hook." Zarina said to herself and she left

"Hmm... I could've sworn I saw something, maybe it was just a bug." said Fawn

"yeah, oh well. I'll get back to making food for the pirate, wanna help?" asked Jasmine.

"sure!"

 _20 minutes later..._

"It's done!" cheered Jasmine.

"oh goodie! I'll bring it to James. Thanks Jasmine!" said Fawn and she took the newly baked bread to the pirate.

 _Back to the beach..._

James was thinking that the fairy had abandoned him. Ugh. He should have known not to trust those pesky creatures.

"Hey! Pirate!" yelled Fawn

"oh finally! Sure took you long enough." complained the pirate

"At least I didn't ditch you." said Fawn while handing him the bread.

It was fairy size bread.

"That's it? I'm a human not a fairy! You fairies should really start thinking with your brains and not your ass." grumbled James.

"Don't test me James Hook! Just eat the bread already!" said Fawn.

"Yeah James, just eat the bread already." whispered Zarina, hiding behind some trees while watching the whole situation from afar.

"Fine! Some is better than none." and he ate the bread in one bite.

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to- Woah! What's wrong?" said Fawn worried.

"Uhhh... I don't feel too well..." was the last thing James said before he collapsed on the beach.

"Oh shoot..." said Fawn

"Oh hell yea" said Zarina "No one messes with Le Zarina."

 **There! two chapters down in one day! woo! I'll be updating soon cuz I'm so bored. Rate and Review! :)**


	3. Zarina, you're so screwed

**_Zarina, you're so screwed_**

Fawn looked at the fallen pirate and panicked.

"What the hell happened to him?!" cried Fawn.

"Maybe it's the heat." a voice came behind Fawn.

"Zarina! You're here!"

"In the flesh." said Zarina. "What happened to him, Fawn?"

"I-I don't know!" yelled Fawn, distressed, "he just collapsed all of a sudden! What should I do?"

"Hmm... Maybe you should tell Queen Clarion before some fairy gets the wrong idea."

"Oh... Okay. Can you watch over him for me Zarina? Please? I'll be back with the Queen."

"Sure, why not."

"Thank you Zarina!" and Fawn flew as fast as her wings can take her to the Queen.

Zarina turns her attention back to James. _'Strange, the powder should have started to take effect by now...'_ She turned away to think.

The dark green powder makes the victim who ingests it turn his or her head into a radish. Zarina knew how vain James was. Turning his head into a radish would certainly destroy his ever growing ego.

 _'What's taking that dust so long? Ugh. I'll just- what the HELL?'_ Zarina turned and noticed James's disappearance. Floating in midair, she started to worry.

Then she looked down.

"Holy Voldemort's Nose!" (A/N: Zarina's a Harry Potter fan, okay?)

What she saw lying beneath her was James. But not just any James. It was a cute little fairy James.

"Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit..." she said nervously "I'm dead meat!"

She made her way down next to the still unconscious fairy James.

"James? James!" she said as she tried to shake him awake. "JAMES B. HOOK!"

No reply.

Zarina sat down next to him. What would Fawn say when she gets back? What would the Queen say? Is she going to be banished from Pixie Hollow...again?

She looked around for his crew. _'Hmm, they're no where to be seen... maybe he wasn't lying after all. Or maybe they're hiding. This might be a giant ruse planned by him and the crew. Damn."_

She didn't leave his side though. She started to study his features carefully. He certainly looks a lot less intimidating when he was relaxed and small, handsome even.

 _'Eww... Did I really just think that? What's wrong with you, Zarina? He's a jerk. He tried to kill you! Betrayed you after you fell wing over heels for him. WAIT! No, no! You didn't fall wing over heels for him. Nope! Totally didn't fall for his charms...shit.'_

"Mmm..." James started to stir in his slumber.

Zarina immediately flinched back while James slowly awaken from his beauty sleep.

Rubbing his sore head, James groaned"Ohh... My head. Wh-what happened? Oh hi beautiful..."

*Double take*

"ZARINA?!"

Zarina eyed him suspiciously. _'Beautiful?'_ For some reason that sounded disgustingly pleasant.

"What's up, James? You seem startled." asked Zarina, sarcastically.

"How did you get so big?" He asked, rather distressed.

"Zarina! I'm back! Oh god, what happened to James?" yelled Fawn, immersing from the woods and looking at the little James.

"Something...happened. You see..." Stammered Zarina. "He kinda... sorta...shrunk."

James's face: _!

Fawn sighed.

"You're so screwed, Zarina."

 **Yay! 3 chapters down! I do NOT own Harry Potter and Tinkerbell (even tho I wish I do). I update whenever I can! Love you all! REVIEW! 3**


	4. New wings and a new home

**_New wings and a new "home"_**

Zarina felt a pang of fear. _'Oh, what have I gotten myself into?!'_

"Where's Queen Clarion?" asked Zarina.

"She was busy when I was looking for her," answered Fawn, "I think she's in the winter woods or something and won't be back in 3 days or so..."

A light bulb went on in Zarina's head.

"Fawn, can you do me this HUGE favor? I'll do anything!" begged Zarina.

"And what's that?" asked the animal fairy, curiously.

"Can you promise not to tell ANYONE that James turned small and all that you just saw? Please! Or they'll kill me!"

"What? How can I not tell anyone that there's a little pirate wondering in the woods? Besides, what if other fairies saw him?"

"We'll hide him of course."

"And how will we do that?"

"Disguise him or whatever! Just don't let the others know! I'll keep an eye on him."

"You mean you're going to bring him INTO THE HOLLOW, AND KEEP HIM?! SECRETLY?"

"Exactly."

"You're mad!"

As the two fairies bickered about keeping a secret about James, the little pirate seemed to feel a certain discomfort in his upper back. Something heavy...

"And what if he runs off, huh? Where do you plan to keep him?" grumbled Fawn.

"We'll figure that out later! He really can't do much without pixie dust you know?" argued Zarina. She was starting to lose her cool.

"Why don't you just leave him here? I'm sure he'll survive!" stated Fawn.

"Because I don't wanna leave him here!"

"And why not?" Fawn asked with a smirk plastered on her face.

"Because...because... He just can't okay? You really think I want to see him 24/7?!" Zarina yelled, all blushed.

"Oh really? Maybe you're just-"

"AHHHHHHHH!" cried a horrified James.

"What now?"

"I-I...I have wings! I have weird transparent stuff sticking out my once beautiful back!" cried the pirate while grabbing his new wings by the tip and tugging on them.

Zarina rolled her eyes. "Yea, we've noticed."

"Get rid of them NOW!" he yelled angrily while pointing at Zarina.

"No."

"WHY?"

"I can't."

"And why not?!"

"...I don't know how!"

"ARGHHH! This sucks!"

'... _Wait! I have wings! Does that mean I can fly?"_

He started to flutter his wings are hard as he can, but to no avail. His feet were still firmly on the ground.

"What the hell? I thought that now I have wings I can fly!"

"You can't fly without dust, retard!" Zarina grumbled, obviously pissed.

This upset the pirate greatly.

"WHAT? So as long as I don't have dust, I can't fly? This is bullshit! What do I need the wings for anyway?" he yelled.

"umm... it's useless actually. Fairies are born with wings, but they don't work without pixie dust." said Fawn as a matter of factly.

Zarina interrupted "So can you keep a secret or not, Fawn? I don't want either of us to get into trouble. And I'll need time to figure out a dust that can change him back to human."

"...FINE! But if they DO find out it's entirely YOUR fault, Zarina!" cried Fawn, giving in.

"As long as he's with me, everything will be fine. We're gunna have soooo much fun, aren't we James?" said Zarina, looking as evil as ever.

James's face was as white as a sheet. First the useless wings, then he has to live with Zarina where he will suffer endlessly until she finds a way to turn him big again. _'Lucky me'_

Fawn sighed "Just don't do anything stupid, okay?"

"I'll try not to." *sigh* "Come on, James." said Zarina as she led a very upset James into the woods and into the Hollow.

 **Dun dun dun! Zarina's going to bring James into the Hollow! :D thanks for reviewing! Love you all!**


	5. The Burrito Plan

**_The Burrito Plan_**

"Ohhh" muttered a very distressed Tinkerbell, "Where could she be?"

"Where could who be, Tinkerbell?" asked Silvermist, who was following her good friend in search for someone.

"Zarina. I haven't seen her since this morning! She said she was going to show the talent show proposal to the Queen so she can check on things." answered Tink. "She should be back by now, and it's almost sun down!"

"Relax Tink. Maybe she just went for a walk or something." said Silver.

"Maybe... I'll just go back to the tinkers' for now to check on the preparations and the stage. Thanks Silver. See ya!"

"Bye, Tink!"

 _'Hmm... It's high time that I go back to the beach to quite down the tides.'_ Silver thought to herself as she made her way to the beach.

 _Somewhere in le woods..._

"I don't get it, Zarina. Why can't we just fly our way back to Pixie Hollow?" asked a tired Fawn from all the walking from the beach.

"Because if we flew then James wouldn't be able to keep up." answered Zarina while gesturing to the pirate. "Besides, what if someone sees us?"

James stopped and complained. "Ughhh. Can we take a break? My feet are killing me!"

"Yeah, Zarina. I can use a drink of water." agreed Fawn.

"Ohh, fine. But only a 10 minute break, savvy?" said Zarina.

James sat down on a rock and started to think. _'This is my chance! I can just run away from the fairies and head my way back to the beach!'_

 _'Are you nuts?'_

 _'What? Who are you?'_

 _'I'm the logical part of you, you foolish scallywag!'_

Selfish James: _Whatever! And why am I nuts?_

Logical James: _Are you serious? Running back to the beach with no shelter, no food and no crew. And I thought you wanted to become a human again! Staying with Zarina a bit longer won't hurt really. As long as we can get back to our normal self again, we can go back to defending ourselves without having stupid fairies alongside._

Selfish James: _Hmm... I guess you have a point._

Logical James: _Of course I do! Idiot._

 _*end of internal battle*_

"Hey James! Ready to go? We're almost there!" cried Zarina.

"oh, Coming!" he yelled back.

 _walking walking walking..._

They stopped in front of some really big leaves and moved aside to hide behind some logs.

"This is the entrance to Pixie Hollow. We can't go in yet because everyone will see you." informed Zarina.

"Okay, then what do we do?" asked James

"We'll have to disguise you... but with what?" said Fawn.

"The only thing we have now are leaves... so I guess you're going to have to be a leaf." said Zarina, amusingly.

"Damn it! I don't wanna be a stupid leaf! Can't I be something cooler?" complained James.

"You can be mud if you want. It's your choice. Mud or leaf?" said Zarina, annoyed.

James glared at Zarina as Fawn was trying to wrap him up with a leaf. They found some string to tie him up in the leaf that was now surrounding James. It was sorta cone shaped, so it wasn't really convincing that they weren't trying to hide something. In conclusion, Zarina and Fawn had to find more leaves to cover up the holes and turn James into a burrito.

"There. We're done! And if someone asks. we'll just tell them that it's just props for the talent show. Genius Zarina strikes again!" cried Zarina triumphantly.

"Whatever you say, Zarina." said Fawn as she tried not to laugh at the struggling James that was clearly pissed off.

"Mmrphh!"

"What's that, James? I can't quite hear you. Mind speaking up?" teased Zarina, mockingly.

James growled angrily and tried to tear off the "burrito wrapping" but he wasn't strong enough. He cursed inwardly while Zarina's laugh grew louder.

 _'Poor guy.'_ Thought Fawn.

"Ahaha! Okay okay! Let's go in." said Zarina as she pushed aside the big leaves.

"How are we going to move him around? He can't fly or anything." asked Fawn.

(a moment of silence)

"Oh yea. Should have thought of that... I guess we'll just have to roll him." said Zarina "innocently".

"MMRPHHH!"

"Oh hush, what other choice do we have?" said Zarina to James.

Fawn and Zarina laid the burrito leaf down with James sandwiched in the middle. They started to roll the leaf. It wasn't hard at first, but things started to get difficult when they were going uphill.

"argh! James have you gained weight or something? Or were you always this fat?" Cried an exhausted Zarina while pushing burrito James up the hill.

"Mmrphh, mmrphhh!"

"That was a rhetorical question, don't answer it!" replied Zarina. She regretted not bringing extra pixie dust so they can just levitate the James burrito to their destination.

"Where are we going exactly?" asked Fawn, who was sweating like crazy.

"My house. That's where we'll keep him in the meantime." _'Not that I want to. Nope. It's the only alternative so I'll just have to go with it. Not because I wanna spend more time with him. No sir-ee! hehehe...'_

Fawn looked at her as if she just read her mind, because she had that knowing smirk on her face that says 'Ooooh, someone has a crush.'

 _In le Burrito..._

' _I'm not going to puke. I'm not going to puke. I'm not going to puke... God! I'm going to die. Just take me now!'_

In all his pirate years, James has never EVER gotten sea sick before. Today was the day. The glorious day when James B. Hook finally felt the pain of getting sea sick, or burrito sick. Good thing that he wasn't rolling around on a full stomach or he would've thrown up long ago. (the bread wasn't that filling.)

"No worries guys, we're almost there. Just at the _bottom of hill_ \- WOAH!" cried Zarina as she lost her balance and pushed the James burrito forward, forcefully.

*Gasp!* (Fawn)

"MMMRRPHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Zarina shrieked. "OH CRAP! I'M SO SORRY JAMES!" _'not really'_

Then, a loud crash was heard.

 **What will happen to James? And what will happen that night when James has to stay in Zarina's house? Read more to find out! :D Review!**


	6. Tinks and Towels

**_Tinks and Towels_**

Burrito James crashed into some barrels that were next to a storing house at the bottom of the hill. He managed to get out of the leaves that were wrapped around him, stood up and dusted himself off and tried to keep his balance.

"Stupid barrels... and stupid clumsy fairies." he muttered to himself.

Then Zarina and Fawn came running down the hill to him.

"James! are you alright?" asked Fawn worriedly.

"I'm fine. Still in one piece." answered James, dizzily.

"Good. My house is just around the corner. Let's go!" said Zarina, relieved.

As they left, a pair of blue eyes were starring at them from the roof of the storing house...

 _At Zarina's house..._

"Well...here we are." said Zarina "You wanna come in, Fawn?" she didn't really want to spend time alone with James. Let alone in her house.

Fawn yawned and said "oh, no thanks Zarina. It's really late. And today was a really tiring day. I'll come find you tomorrow."

"Aww, okay. See ya." said Zarina, disappointed as she shut the door behind her.

(awkward silence)

James looked around the house. It wasn't big nor small. There was a table, a shelf, a closet, a bathroom, a kitchen and something that seemed like a chemistry set, or more like alchemy set. And there was a bed. A bed for one person only.

As Zarina was putting her things away, James asked "Where are you going to sleep?"

She thought that was a stupid question "Umm... the bed? Where else?"

"But won't it be too crowded with the both of us in 1 bed?" James blushed.

"What are you-" then realization hit her.

"HAHAHA! YOU THOUGHT WE WOULD BE SLEEPING IN THE SAME BED? Very funny, James." she laughed while wiping a tear from her eye.

"We're not?" asked James, a little disappointed, yet relieved.

 _'He was serious?!'_ Thought Zarina. "Of course not! You'll be sleeping on the couch over there." and she pointed at a sofa at the other end of the room.

"That's how you treat your guest? I thought you would treat someone as honorable as me as first priority. In this case, I get the bed and you sleep on the couch." said James, clearly upset with her arrangements.

Zarina gaped at him "Since when did you become a guest? You're more like a prisoner! And out of the kindness of my heart, I won't be punishing you, yet." _Unbelievable._

"But I'm sore from the crash. And I'm not use to these new flappy things on my back! I won't feel comfortable!" said James, searching for excuses in his brain.

"Ha, nice try James. Wait here while I take a shower." said Zarina as headed to the bathroom. "Oh, and you're still sleeping on the couch."

 _In le bathroom..._

"Ohh, what a day!" Zarina said to herself as she closed the bathroom door. At least she _thought_ she was talking to herself.

"Yeah, what a day, Zarina. I see you have reunited with your ex-boyfriend."

"Ahh! Woah! What?" cried Zarina, startled.

And she turned around, only to find a red-faced Tinkerbell with her arms crossed, standing in front of the closed door in the bathroom.

"Tink! H-hi! How did you get in here...?" stammered Zarina.

Tinkerbell quirked an eyebrow "I've been spying on you."

' _Shit! that means she knows about-'_

"The pirate. He's in your house isn't he?" asked Tink.

Zarina's eyes widen. "Tink. I know that this seems bad but please, don't tell anyone that I'm keeping him in here. Pleaseeeee! I can't afford getting myself into any trouble anymore! I need time to figure out an antidote for turning him into a fairy. And he's so NOT my boyfriend!" she had to stress the last part of the sentence.

Tinkerbell thought for a moment and said sternly, "If he makes even the tiniest mistake, I'll be kicking him out of Pixie Hollow before you can say Davy Jones, and you'll be in boiling hot water. Got it?"

"Y-yea, okay. Thanks Tinkerbell." sighed Zarina.

Tinkerbell turned and marched out of the bathroom door. Zarina almost forgot that James was there until Tink pulled him up by the collar and said in a deep, threatening tone.

"If you dare hurt her again, you'll be wishing that you have never been born. Do I make myself clear, Hook?"

James was more frightened than surprised. He quickly nodded understandingly and fell back onto the couch after Tinkerbell let go of his shirt. Then she made her way to the door and left with a bang.

"Well that was surprisingly scary," said James, still dumbfounded "she's not going to tell anyone, is she?" He recognized her because she was there when the fairies took over his ship.

Zarina shook her head and said "no she won't. She's a fairy of her words... I'm going to shower." and she quickly resumed freshening up.

 _After some time..._

Zarina stepped out of the shower. Normally she would just sleep in a tank top and a pair of underwear. Today she had decided to slip on a t-shirt and a pair of shorts, so she wouldn't show too much flesh in front of James.

Then she realized.

"Oh NO! Oh f***!"

She left all her clothes in the bedroom, even her under garments. And James, the male pirate, was at the other side of the door.

"Nooooo this can't be happening!" she screamed inwardly as she tried to look for stuff to cover herself up.

All she found was a towel.

 _'FML FML FML FML FML FML FML.'_ she thought while she wrapped herself tightly with the towel. The towel only stopped at her mid-thigh, so it wasn't really much help. She breathed to calm herself down as she reached for the door knob. _'It's okay, he should be asleep already by now, no worries... BUT WHAT IF HE'S WIDE AWAKE AND IS JUST STANDING RIGHT IN FRONT OF THE DOOR?'_

She came up with endless possibilities of what might be waiting for her on the other side of the wooden door. She sighed a breath of fear and thought

 _'You know what they all say... YOLO!'_

 **OOOOOOOOOOOO! What's Zarina going to do? Keep reading for more! Love you all! review! :D**


	7. This Is WAR!

**_This. Is. WAR!_**

Zarina turned the knob with the towel held closely to her body and pushed the door open a little. She peeped through the crack to find James no where in the living room.

 _'Oh no, that means he's in the bedroom! That's where all my clothes are!'_

Knowing that there's no other way, Zarina sprinted to her bedroom door with her wet hair dripping behind her. She opened the door and stuck her head into the room.

 _'Huh! No one's here! Phew. I'll just change real quick and go find James.'_ She thought to herself.

"Hey Zarina! You done in the shower yet? I feel disgusting after today's- Oh... um, ahem...uh..." The voice came behind Zarina was totally unexpected, and it made her jump right out of her skin. She almost lost grip of her towel too. ALMOST.

Zarina spun around, as red as a tomato. And James just stared at her wide eyed, trying _really_ hard not to break eye contact and look down.

It seemed like eternity until Zarina exploded, from anger and embarrassment "What the f*** were you doing roaming around the house?!" she said as she grasped the towel tighter.

James blushed "I-I was hungry so I stole some food from your pantry. I didn't expect you to come out of the shower half naked, I swear!" He said defensively with both his hands up.

"F*** YOU!" was the last thing Zarina said before disappearing into her room and throwing a bunch of clothing on until she was covered from head to toe.

Then she came back out of her bedroom and went over to Jame's sofa and smacked him in the head. Hard.

"OW! What's wrong with you, woman?!" yelped James while defending himself with a pillow from the crazy fairy that was trying to pummel him to death.

"There is nothing wrong with me! The only thing that's wrong is that YOU. ARE. HERE!" she said every word with every hit she tries to throw at the man before her.

"I did absolutely nothing wrong! You came out in nothing but a towel and all I did was go into the kitchen to get food!" *dodges flying spoon* "And you blame me for you letting me see you half nude!"

James could practically see the steam coming out from her ears. "You could have LOOKED AWAY, you disgusting pervert!" she said while throwing the closest thing she could find. In this case, a bag of orange pixie dust.

The dust hit James square in the face. And in mere seconds, his face was covered in orange fur.

"OH GOD! MY BEAUTIFUL FACE! Why you little... Take that!" roared the pirate as he chucked a bag of purple pixie dust into Zarina's hair.

Her hair started to move and turned into amber colored snakes. Something like Medusa.

Zarina took advantage of her horrible new hairstyle and approached James with a very angry expression, her snakes hissing at him like he was the main course for dinner. He started to cower backwards until his hand reached for a handful of white dust in a bag and threw it on Zarina's face.

She sneezed, but nothing else happened. Turns out the white dust was actually flour, and now Zarina was covered in it.

The sight was quite comical, and James found himself trying to hold his laughter until he couldn't take it anymore. He burst out laughing uncontrollably, holding his sides while rolling on the floor.

Zarina tried to keep a straight face but she noticed herself starting to smile. Moments later they were both laughing their heads off on the floor.

"Shut up James! This isn't funny hehehe!" giggled Zarina.

"Oh yea? why are you laughing then?" said James, all his anger gone.

"I'm laughing because I know you will never beat me in a pixie dust war." stated Zarina, sticking her nose in the air.

"Looks like I just did! Better luck next time, princess." Said James as he stood up and walked to the bathroom.

 _'I swear, there will be a rematch.'_ They both thought at the same time.

 **HI! I made this chapter just for fun so please don't judge meeee! LOVE YA! REVIEW! :D**


	8. I need to shave

**_I need to shave_**

Zarina woke up the next morning with her hair back to normal. Most of her dust don't last for more than a few hours. Her hair was a mess and so was she, so she decided to get up and make her way to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

She was in a good mood. It was Saturday and she had the day off. Zarina pushed the bathroom door open and saw saw James facing the mirror, getting ready as well. She gasped and he turned around.

 _'Heh, she looks so cute with her messy hair.'_ he thought to himself.

"Morning, bed head." Said James, mockingly.

Zarina stood, glued to the ground and asked lamely "Umm... do you need anything?"

The pirate turned back to the mirror and touched his face. "I think I need a razor and some shaving cream. My facial hair is starting to grow out."

She looked at him like he was crazy. "Where the hell am I suppose to get shaving cream and a damn razor?!"

"What? You don't shave?" asked James.

"I don't NEED to shave! I don't have excess hair on my body like you do."

"Oh, whatever. But I need to shave!"

"We'll figure it out later. Right now I need to get ready, so out you go!" said Zarina while pushing the pirate out. She didn't really want to waste her day scouting for a razor and shaving cream, but what more is there to do?

"Okay! Jeez woman." said James after Zarina closed the door behind her.

Last night, when Zarina was sound asleep, James took one of her pencils and paper and planned an escape route back to the beach. He was gifted with an incredible memory and he knew how to use it well. Although he only knew the way from the entrance of Pixie Hollow to the beach and not from Zarina's house to the entrance because he was stuck in the burrito at that time and didn't pay attention to his surroundings back then.

 _'I'm sure I'll figure it out later. Right now I gotta change.'_

He slipped the paper and pencil under one of the cushions of his sofa and changed into the clothes that Zarina lent him. A pair of trousers and a green t-shirt that says 'I am Loki of Asgard. And I am burdened with glorious purpose.'

"Who's Loki?" he said to himself and shrugged. "Must be a fairy thing, although I AM burdened with glorious purpose, am I not?"

Just then there was a knock at the door. Zarina came out of the bathroom and made her way to the knocking.

"Morning Zarina!" greeted Fawn.

"Hey Fawn! You came just in the right time!" Said Zarina.

"Oh hi James!" waved Fawn, and she saw his face. "oh... you need to shave, man."

"That's why I'm leaving right now so I can go find a razor for him. You wanna come?"

"Of course, Zarina! I'd love to." answered Fawn

"James, stay in the house while I do you a huge favor that is needed to be returned, okay?" said the pirate fairy to James.

He looked upset. "What? No! I can't leave you two girly girls to get me a razor. Besides, don't I get to choose which one I want to use?"

"There's not really a lot of choices you know." said Fawn to the complaining pirate.

"I don't care! I'm coming with you and that's that." Stated the pirate. _'I need to figure out where the entrance of Pixie Hollow is so I can escape.'_

Zarina didn't really want to bring James with them, but she definitely didn't want him to tamper with her alchemy set.

"Ohhh fine! But you can't be seen walking around with us or we'll be screwed." she said.

"We'll have to disguise him again." said Fawn with a giggle.

James's eyes widen. "NO! I am NOT going to be any leaf burrito again."

"No you're not. We'll have to go with something more pro this time." said Zarina as she reached into her bag and pulled out a hand full of pixie dust and blew it onto James's face.

The pirate sneezed and started angrily "Hey! I didn't asked to be...!" he didn't finish his sentence because he realized what came out of his mouth weren't words, but squeaky noises instead. He quickly covered his mouth with his hands, or paws... he turned into a squirrel.

"Aww he's so cute!" exclaimed Fawn while scratching James's ears.

'Hey! I'm not cute! I am a pi _rate for god's sake...OHH YEAH! That feel soooo good...'_ Thought James as his feet started to thump onto the ground.

He had brownish black fur and a huge fluffy tail. He wasn't much taller than Fawn and Zarina.

"I guess we can start at the Tinker's department first, since they have all the tools and everything." said Zarina.

"Good idea! Let's go, James." nodded Fawn.

 _'oh god not Tinkerbell again.'_ James groaned inwardly, but followed the two fairies anyway.

 _At Tinkerbell's house..._

"hmm... What to do today?" Tink asked herself as she tied up her hair into a bun. "I guess I'll check on Zarina and her pet pirate and make sure they don't do something retarded."

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Hi Tink!" said Fawn and Zarina waved.

"Morning you two." Answered Tink. _'Where's James? They couldn't have lost him already! And why is Fawn here?'_

Zarina saw Tink's confused face and explained everything. From how Fawn found out about everything to James becoming a squirrel and needs to shave.

"Why would you think I have a razor or shaving cream? I don't shave." Said Tink.

 _'Does no one shave around here? How do they look so... not hairy?'_ Thought James the squirrel.

"Then what do we do? I don't want to see a hairy James 24/7." groaned Zarina.

Fawn interrupted "Maybe Fairy Gary might have one. He has a mustache after all."

"Oh yea! By Gods I am retarded! Let's go." Exclaimed Zarina as she slapped her forehead.

 _As they walked..._

"Zarina, how long does your dust last?" asked Tinkerbell.

"I've never experimented this dust on a fairy before... but last time I tried it on a hedgehog and it last for an hour and a half. Shouldn't be much different with James I guess. In this case, we have an hour left."

 _'It better not be any different or we'll be fricken boned.'_ Thought James.

But it was going to be _wayyy_ different than they expected. Little did they know, the dust won't last more than 45 minutes for fairies.

 **Hi! Sorry that I haven't been updating for a while. I accidentally deleted my draft and I had to start all over again! ugh... hopefully I'll be updating soon. Review!**


	9. Close Call

**_Close call_**

As they walked along the path, squirrel James starting to think to himself.

 _'Okay. Where is that entrance? It should look like a bunch of palm leaves...'_ He looked around and found nothing.

"What are you looking for, James?" Asked Fawn, her attention never really leaving the squirrel.

 _'I bet he's trying to escape.'_ thought Zarina. She knew that he would try to escape any time so she purposely chose the path that is as far away from the entrance. _'Not gunna happen.'_

 _Some time later..._

The 3 fairies and squirrel James stopped in front of a 2 story mushroom house. Zarina made her way to one of the windows and peeped in.

"He's asleep." She told the others. Her expression was unreadable.

"Should we come back later? He won't be happy if we wake him up." Stated Fawn.

Zarina shook her head. "We gotta do it now. The dust will wear off in about half an hour or so."

But they only have 10 minutes left, they just didn't know.

"Okay but we better be quiet." said Tinkerbell.

Fawn gently pushed the door open. The doors in Pixie Hollows don't have locks so it wasn't hard to get in. Fairy Gary was sleeping in his bed. He was probably one of the heaviest sleepers ever so they didn't really have to worry.

"Let's check the bathroom." whispered Tinkerbell.

They went into the bathroom and checked cupboards and drawers. After a good 7 minutes, they finally found the shaving kit. There were many different kinds of razors so the fairies let James choose. After he made his decision they left as soon as they could before they cause any mayhem.

As they made their way back to the living room...

"GARY! Wake up!" Yelled Fairy Mary, clearly pissed. "You're going to be late for the meeting in the Winter Woods again! The Queen is waiting for us!"

Fairy Gary jerked up and fell off his bed with a thud. "Alright, Mary! I'll be down in a moment!" The fairies and James panicked.

"Quickly, behind the door!" Whispered Tinkerbell as the four of them dove behind the kitchen door.

Fairy Gary made his way to the bathroom. Suddenly his stomach grumbled. "Ah, I'll just have a quick breakfast first." and changed his direction from the bathroom to the kitchen.

 _'Shit shit shit we're so dead! Calm down. At least James's still a squirrel and there will be less explaining to do...hopefully.'_ Zarina thought to herself as sweat started to form on her forehead.

James wasn't really that calm either. He felt a mild lower back pain as his fluffy tail started to shrink and disappear. His paws were turning back into hands and his size was back from squirrel to fairy size. Gradually, he was back to his old fairy self. The only trace of being a squirrel was his nose, which was still a squirrel's nose.

Fawn looked at James and gasped. Tink and Zarina looked at her direction and saw James back to normal (Exclude the nose). They looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Dum da dum! Time for breakfast!" hummed Fairy Gary as he placed his hand on the knob of the door.

Tinkerbell, being the tinker, hurried over to the window and motioned everyone to get out before Gary comes in. They followed her orders and made it out silently and safely.

Then they ran behind a nearby shrub and caught their breathes.

"Woah that was a close call." panted Fawn.

"Yeah. Too close. You owe us for that, James!" Said Zarina, out of breath.

James, who was trying to comprehend what just happened, nodded silently.

"Okay... so we got the razor. So let's get you back to Zarina's place." suggested Tink.

"Yeah... but the only problem is I don't have any dust left to change him into any animal anymore." said Zarina, feeling dumb for not bringing extra dust.

"I don't get it. I thought you said the dust would last for an hour or so, why did it only last for less than 30 minutes?" asked Fawn

"Like I said. I've never experienced it on a fairy before. So I'm not really surprise that the effect of the dust wouldn't be the same. I'm only surprised that it lasted for so little time. I'll look into it later. For now let's come up with a way to get James to my home." said Zarina, thoughtfully.

"And please no disguises involving leaves please." James added, feeling annoyed and messed up.

 **YAY! THEY DIDN'T GET CAUGHT! You guys can give me suggestions of what James can disguise as. Anything crazy will do. Leave your brilliant ideas in the review section! LOVE YOU!**


	10. James the hottie

**_James the hottie_**

 _'Okay. Gotta think, fast. We can't wrap him in leaves and roll him around because he'll throw up. Should we cover him in mud and camouflage him? Nah, who's ever seen walking mud?! What am I? Stupid? Come on use that tinker brain of yours!'_ Tinkerbell thought to herself.

Just then, Fairy Mary's voice came from near the house again.

"Yoo hoo! Gary? WE'RE LATE! I NEED A PROMOTION! AND I CAN'T AFFORD TO UPSET THE QUEEN AGAIN!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

Gary grumbled. "Alright alright. I'm coming, Mary." No one really liked working with Fairy Mary because of her annoying and bossy charisma. Gary, being really unfortunate, has to keep up with her the most. True that she only did things for the best, but sometimes when she sees just the slightest mistake, she immediately turns into a middle age woman who is going through mid life crisis. In other words, a total bitch.

Gary didn't know how he became one of the head fairies. It just sorta... happened. Nobody really knew, but he always longed for adventure, to explore and have fun for once. To be completely honest, he actually supported Zarina when she created new colored dust the first time. But seeing that fairy mary would never approve, so he had to stand his ground and do his job and rejected Zarina's talents. He was broken when he heard the news that Zarina had left.

Fairy Gary closed the front door behind him and left the porch with a very impatient Fairy Mary.

 _'IDEA!'_ A lightbulb went on in Tinkerbell's head. She motioned the others to huddle around her so she can tell them her plan.

"Works?" asked Tinkerbell

"Wouldn't that be a little risky though? What if he comes back?" Fawn questioned her overly creative friend.

Zarina shook her head and said "I don't think so. After all, the winter woods is pretty far from here. Besides, a little risk is fun!"

"Yeah. And you know I'll go with any plan that doesn't involve me in leaves burritos or mud." said James.

"Alright. Lets go then. and hurry! Other fairies are starting to show up around the area." said Tinkerbell.

The four got out of the bush and made their way to the front door of Fairy Gary's house once more. They went in without trouble and started to look for clothes or objects that James could wear as a costume or whatever.

At the end they found some old sparrow man clothes and urged James to try them on. The pirate looked at it with disgust.

"Yuck! no WAY I'm wearing that old rag. From where I come from, which is Great Britain, wearing clothes that look like they're made from carpets is considered as a disgrace to one's body. And I am NOT going to disgrace thy body! Art thou crazy?" Exclaimed James, trying to make his accent sound as posh as possible.

The 3 fairies rolled their eye's.

"Whatever, James! You are welcome to make any adjustments you want! Just wear the outfit and I'll give you more presentable clothes later on." said Zarina with an annoyed expression.

"Fine! You fairies have no sense of fashion anyway!" replied James, moodily and slammed the door of the bathroom and began to change.

Tinkerbell, Zarina and Fawn looked offended. Did he just insulted their sense of fashion? Aww HELL NO!

They were angry at first. But the anger immediately melted away when James stepped out of the bathroom in a fairy Gary sized outfit. It was beyond hilarious.

The 3 fairies clutched their sides as they laughed hysterically at the sight.

"Wahahaha! Oh my god, James! you look sooooo handsome. HAHAHA!" laughed Zarina.

James was fuming. First disgracing his body and now these fairies are destroying his ego. He had to make some adjustments.

James grabbed the pair of scissors on the desk and started to trim the blanket like outfit until it was his size. The fairies were amazed with his clothes making talents and watched him recreate the horrible outfit. In no time, James's new fairy outfit was tip top perfect for him. It looked like his old pirate outfit from before, except the vest was brown instead of purple. He didn't change his shoes and the pants were long enough to reach his feet. Also, the collar of fairy Gary's white v-neck shirt was really big, so James's chest was clearly visible.

Tinkerbell and Fawn didn't really give it another thought and turned to leave the house with James following them. Zarina, on the other hand, thought he looked... rather alluring.

 _'He looks rather dashing, hot even. WOOP! I DIDN'T JUST THINK THAT! NO I DIDN'T!'_ And the battle of the inner Zarina begins:

Stubborn Zarina: GIRL! Control your thoughts! He's James Hook for God's sake. He is an evil bastard who betrayed you just to get the blue dust, remember?

Dreamy Zarina: Yeah of course I remember! But damn, look at those biceps and that chest! You gotta admit that he's handsome too!

Stubborn Zarina: ...Fine! But we really can't trust him.

Dreamy Zarina: I suppose you're right. But he hasn't been doing anything bad or planning anything either right? Maybe he changed after the betrayal of his crew mates? And he seems to listen to what we say as well.

Stubborn Zarina: I don't care. Just keep your guard up.

END OF INTERNAL BATTLE

"Hey. Zarina!" Asked a voice, Zarina looked up and paled visibly.

"Oh hi! Didn't see you there...what are you doing here?" Zarina said trying to look innocent.

"Quit the acting Rina. What's the pirate doing here? and why is he fairy size?" asked the fairy in front of them. Tinkerbell, Fawn and James kept their mouths shut.

"Okay! Just let me explain. And don't call me Rina." Zarina cringed at the nickname.

"Oh you better explain before I tell the queen. Well? Start talking." grumbled a very suspicious Vidia.

 **A huge shout out to one of the reviewers who gave me the idea of the fairies going into Gary's home to find some stuff to dress James up. I'll try to update ASAP! LOVE YOU ALL! Review! :D**


	11. More Fairies

**I'm soooo sorry about posting the wrong chapter guys! Here's the right one. please don't hate me! D:**

 _ **More fairies?!**_

Zarina gulped and Vidia narrowed her eyes at the alchemist. She took a deep breath and said

"SoFawnfoundJamesonthebeachandIaccidentallyshrunkhimwithpixiedust (Gasp for air) Buthehastostaywithuscuzhehasnowhereelsetogosincehiscrewmatesabandonedhimsowetookhimintothehollow. (gasp) wedidn'twanttogetintroublesowetrytohidehimfromeveryoneandonenightTinkfoundout (gasp) JamesneededtoshavesowecametoFairyGary'shousetostealhisshit. (gasp) and now we're here to steal his old clothes for James. The End." Zarina concluded, breathless.

Vidia eyed her pirate fairy friend suspiciously. Having a pirate around sounds fun, but the queen will find out sooner or later. The punishment of hiding a dangerously clever pirate with them can be very serious. But hey! He's already here, so why not enjoy it while it lasts. But wouldn't it be easier and more fun if her friends knew as well?

"I'll let the pirate stay, on one condition." said Vidia "I get to tell Silvermist, Iridessa and Rosetta that he'll be staying."

"What?! Why?" exclaimed Zarina. Fawn and Tinkerbell worried that Rosetta would go telling everyone about the pirate. James didn't want extra security around him because that will only slow him down in looking for the exit of Pixie Hollow.

"Dunno, just seems easier to look after the pirate and wouldn't it be more fun to have more people around? You wouldn't be able to see anyone else without the pirate being spotted." explained Vidia.

Zarina looked worried, but agreed to the fact that with James around, to her, it would be social suicide. "Alright fine. But no more than our gang, okay? and don't tell anyone!"

Vidia grinned "Wouldn't dream of it. I'll tell them now."

"Where are they anyway?" asked Fawn, finally speaking.

"I think I saw them preparing for the talent show near the lake." answered Vidia.

"Wouldn't there be a lot of fairies there, though?" thought Tink.

"I'll go tell them. Meet me at Zarina's house." said Vidia before she flew off to find the other 3 friends.

"Ugh. why my house?"

"Cuz it's kinda isolated and there's usually no one around." said Fawn, innocently.

"We should probably get going, we need to walk there." reminded Tinkerbell.

 _With Vidia..._

She arrived at the show stage in 3 minutes. Iridessa was working on the light, Silvermist was talking to some other fairies and Rosetta was putting up decorations. This is the first talent show in Pixie Hollow. Tinkerbell was the one who suggested it since she thought that everyone should have more than just one talent. For instance, despite of her garden talents, Rosetta is really good with designing. She's going to have a fashion show in the talent show, showing off some of her best designs.

"Hey guys!" greeted Vidia. "Zarina wants you to meet at her house, right now. You can finish the preparations later. This is important." She said everything she needed to say so none of them can come up with an excuse to not go.

"Alright." "Coming." "Wait up, Vid!"

 _At Zarina's house._

The four fairies landed in front of Zarina's house. Zarina, Fawn and James were inside.

As Vidia knocked on the door, Rosetta rubbed her eyes and exclaimed "Ach mein Gott! Is that... James Hook?"

"Yeah... That's why you guys are here." answered Vidia.

The three fairies exchanged worried glances. What's happening here?

 **My apologies if this chapter is short and lame. I didn't have much time and I thought that it would be nice to update. No hate please! And do review! You can also give me suggestions of what Zarina's "other talent" is besides alchemy and dust keeping! :D REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS!**


	12. I've got a brilliant plan

**WARNING: FLUFF!**

 ** _I've got a brilliant plan_**

 _At Zarina's..._

"What do you mean he needs to stay in here?!" cried a very angry Rosetta. "I can't fight pirates everyday! It'll give me worry lines!"

"Come on Rosetta, what else can I do?" said Zarina, trying to calm her flowery friend down.

"Well... I dunno, maybe leave him out at the beach to die?" suggested Silvermist, innocently.

"UGHH! Look! If you guys aren't going to help out then fine! Just don't tell the queen!" yelled Zarina.

Rosetta's features soften "Look honey, we're not going to not help you okay? We're just worried about you. You been James's friend for a pretty long time and we just think that you might fall into his trap again. We care, right girls?" Iridessa, Silvermist, Vidia, Fawn and Tinkerbell all nodded. James stayed quiet.

Zarina sighed "Okay I get it, I won't fall into one of his stupid traps again. And thanks... for caring." The other fairies smiled.

"Okay! We gotta get back to helping out with the talent show. I've got a lot of practicing to do with my dancing." said Iridessa. She may be shy but she is incredibly talented with dance shoes on.

"Yeah! I gotta practice piano!" "and I gotta work on my fashion show." "I needa get my dance shoes polished." "and I should really get going to practice my singing, see ya later Zarina!" said Sliver, Rosetta, Iridessa and Fawn.

Zarina watched them leave her house. Then a hand placed on her shoulder, she turned her head. "What are you going to perform at the talent show, Tink?" Tinkerbell shook her head and said "I don't know, but Rosetta said if I really can't come up with something then I can help her with making her outfits. Maybe I'll just go with that. What are you going to perform?"

Zarina stayed quiet for a moment "I don't know really. I've been so busy thinking about the growing dust that I need to make for James, I haven't thought about the performance."

"Aww that's so sweet Zarina! I love you too!" said James, sarcastically.

"Shut up James!" retorted Zarina, red faced, angered and embarrassed. Some how hearing him say 'I love you' sounded like music to her ears. _'shut up me! Go back to thinking about your performance.'_

Tinkerbell looked at her "well I guess I'll just leave you alone to think about it okay? I'll see you later. Bye!"

"Okay, bye Tink."

After Zarina closed the door James spoke up "Ya know, if you really need a performance, I think I can give you an idea."

"Yeah? Well what's this brilliant idea of yours?" asked Zarina, curiously.

"Well you can't just have something without giving something, you know what I mean?" Zarina raised an eyebrow at James's statement.

"I thought pirates don't give."

"Yeah... But you're not a pirate anymore." for some reason those words hurt Zarina more than she thought. She truely misses the life of a pirate. Being in pixie hollow isn't bad, but nothing can compare with smelling the salty sea water and feeling the rocking of the pirate ship. The life of a pirate may be rough but it's better than being cooped up in Pixie Hollow. If James hadn't betrayed her she would've stayed a pirate for sure.

Zarina looked at James and sighed "What do you want?"

"Well there's a lot that I want. I know you can't change me back yet so I'll think of something..."

Internal conversation begins:

Materialistic James: _We can have all the pixie dust in the hollow! Isn't that what we want in the first place?_

Resourceful James: _Yeah but she'll never do it! All the pixie dust for a talent show idea? Come on, even the dumbest person wouldn't do it._

M. James: _Okay! then what do we really want? Something that she will be willing to do._

R. James: _Hmm... I dunno. Her trust? But how do we get that? We can't just say 'hey gimme your trust.'_

M. James: _We can still ask for gold._

R. James: _Trust! Trust will bring us to everything! We gain out trust and we can trick her into giving us all the pixie dust and gold that we want! And guess what._

M. James: _what?_

R. James: _Who trusts each other the most? Lovers! We'll get her to fall in love with us, then we can totally use her!_

M. James: _And we might even get something off her...ehehe, like her clothes._

R. James: _That's a triple gain! We'll get pixie dust, gold and LAID! sweet!_

M. James: _I can't wait to get started. (evil laugh)_

End of internal conversation.

"EARTH TO JAMES HOOK!" Yelled Zarina, waving a hand in front of James's face. "Snap out of it!"

James blinked his eyes "W-what? Oh yeah! about what I want... Hmm."

"Yeah? what do you want? A punch to the face? Sure I can give you that."

"Wait! No, no. What I want from you is the thing that only I can have okay? you can't go around giving it to everyone, understand?" Said James as his face got closer and closer to hers.

Zarina looked confused. "What are you saying? and what's this thing you're talking about? And I'm not promising anyth- mmfph!" she was cut off when James closed the distance between their lips with a kiss.

Zarina was furious, furious at herself for enjoying the moment.

Another internal conversation begins:

Stubborn Zarina: _wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf! what the hell! stop it! This is wrong, this is soooo wrong! stop it push him away!_

Deep down Zarina: _you know you enjoy it, just shut up and enjoy the moment! close your eyes and relax._

S. Zarina: _He just stole our first kiss! you lost your first kiss to the man who betrayed you!_

D. Zarina: _Ye-yeah, but we did fall for him... come on, its time to face it._

S. Zarina: _No chance, no way! I won't say I'm in love!_

D. Zarina: _Hmm that sounds catchy. We should make a song about that._

S. Zarina: _UGHHHHHH... fine. At least out loud, don't say that we're in love._

End of internal conversation.

Zarina's eyes fluttered shut and her legs started to buckle. James's hand immediately went to her waist to hold her from falling. They were so perfect together, like two puzzle pieces fitting into one. They would've certainly stayed in that position longer if oxygen wasn't necessary to sustain life.

They pulled away, Zarina looked as red as a tomato and James broke into a goofy smile.

"So, you got what you wanted?" asked the embarrassed fairy.

"Yeah! That was... that was wonderful!" said James, flushed as well, but nonetheless, happy.

Zarina giggle and said "So you got what you wanted and now you gotta tell that idea."

"Oh! right!" said James "You know how you _almost_ beat me in that sword duel once back on the ship?"

"Yeah?"

"Well I thought that was pretty good, considering that I am an expert at sword fighting."

Zarina made a face and laughed.

 _'That laugh. Music to my ears... No! no. stick to the plan and gain her trust! no falling for her. Not again. It was already hard enough the first time I betrayed her, I can't screw up this time.'_

James continued "Well, I was thinking that maybe you can use sword fighting as your performance at the talent show! Brilliant right?"

Zarina's smile faltered. "Yeah but, I dunno if that'll work. You see, I'm the only fairy who knows how to sword fight. I don't have a worthy opponent."

James looked at her like she thinks that he doesn't exist. "Umm hello? Who taught you sword fighting? And just because I don't want to be a fairy doesn't mean I'm not a fairy!"

"Wait! If you think that I'll let you be my opponent in the talent show, then you're going bonkers! how can I let you walk on stage where everyone can see you? They'll flip!" yelled Zarina, her arms waving around to indicate the chaos caused after the rest of pixie hollow sees James.

"Yeah I know. Therefore, I have another brilliant plan." answered James.

"What's the 'other brilliant plan' then?" Zarina was getting tired of these brilliant plans, it's probably a stupid plan anyways.

James smirked at her "Well... you gotta give me something if you wanna know the plan."

Zarina tried to look bored, but her smile that she was trying to conceal was giving away her excitement for another kiss. (A/N I'm so sorry for the cheesiness GAHHH!)

James took her hand and pulled her in to another kiss. But this one was different from the first one. The second kiss was fierce, full of heat and need. James pried her mouth open with his tongue and she gladly let him take control. _'Huh. She's a quick learner. Let's see if she can keep up.'_

He pushed her against the wall of her living room without breaking the connection between their mouths. Zarina was clearly enjoying herself as her arms went to wrap around his neck to deepen the kiss. James's hands started to travel up her waist slowly. Their tongues still fighting for dominance.

"Zarina! I left something in your house! can I come in?" yelled Tinkerbell.

 _'Drat! I was so close to having her!' thought James, angrily._

Zarina quickly pushed James off her and fixed her messy hair and ruffled clothes. "Uhh... Come in!"

Tinkerbell went in and looked at the blushed pirate and fairy. "Are you guys okay? You look kinda... red."

Zarina covered her cheeks with her hand and said "ohhh it's nothing, really. It's just that I turned up the heat too much that's all."

 _'Why the hell would you turn the heat on in the middle of summer? Oh well whatever.'_ Thought Tinkerbell.

"Have you thought of anything for the talent show yet?" asked James, trying to change the subject.

Tinkerbell looked bored "yeah, I guess I'll be helping out Rosetta after all. I don't really feel like doing other stuff anyway so whatever. What about you Rina? Came up with anything yet?"

"N-no, not really... But we're working on it. And don't call me Rina! It's weird!" Shouted the alchemist.

"Haha okay! Well I best be going. thanks" and Tinkerbell flew out of the house.

"Sooooo, back to your brilliant plan?" started Zarina.

"... oh yeah. The plan is, there is no plan."

"WHAT?!"

"Yup. you heard me, darling."

"You tricked me into making out with you?!" Zarina said angrily and stomping her foot.

"Hey! It's not my fault that you liked it."

"You, you... UGHHH! You're impossible!" was the last thing Zarina said before disappearing into her room.

 _SLAM!_

James sighed and chuckled. "Just joking. I have a plan." and he took out a pen and leaf and started scribbling his plan onto the leaf. After he finished, he slipped the piece of leaf under Zarina's door.

Zarina picked it up and examined it.

"Huh. not bad."

 **Ta da! Sorry for not updating in FOREVER! sorry if you were grossed out by the fluff but you should've seen the rating of this story so it's your own fault. ha. jk please don't hate me. Review! I love them so much.**


	13. Mixed feelings

**_Mixed feelings_**

 _Back on the Pirate ship..._

"Yang! We can't do this. There's no way that any of us can you this, this is-"

"Shut your mouth fatty! I am captain now and I say we go back to skull rock and get the remaining pixie dust and go to the mainland." shouted Yang from the wheel. His crew mates starring helplessly at him. He became their new captain after James "died".

"But don't you see my dear captain? There's not enough pixie dust left for us to come back to Neverland. We'll be stuck in the mainland forever." said Starboard. The others nodded their heads in agreement.

"A-actually I don't mind going back to mainland. I have a little sister at home and I really miss h-"

"NO ONE CARES BONITO! Or should I say Bonita? HAHAHA! Be a man!" Yelled Yang.

Yang stroked his mustache and thought out loud "We'll need more pixie dust. Since we don't have anymore blue dust left, we'll have to go rob it!"

"Yeahhh! Now that's a smart plan!" hollered the crew. Bonito stayed quiet.

Yang laughed. "We'll rob all their dust next week."

"Why next week though?"

"Because I said so, now scrub the deck you imbeciles!"

"Aye captain!"

 _At Pixie Hollow..._

"Girls! I know what to perform at the talent show!" said Zarina, excitedly.

Fawn, Silvermist, Rosetta, Iridessa, Vidia and Tinkerbell were all sitting around the breakfast table and getting ready for work.

Tinkerbell smiled brightly "That's great Zarina! What is it?"

Zarina breathed in "Okay. Promise me you won't freak out about this idea."

"Promise." said all the fairies.

"James and I are going to do sword fighting! Isn't this great?!" Zarina screamed with glee.

The other fairies looked at her as if she grew another head.

"Are you out of your mind?" said Fawn.

Silvermist agreed "They'll kick you both out of the hollow, again!"

Zarina smirked "Yeah I know that you'll think that. Therefore, James came up with this super smart idea!"

"Woah! Hold on." said Rosetta, stopping her friend "James gave you this idea? Are you sure you wanna trust him?"

Zarina smiled and answered "It's fine! I'm sure his plan will work."

"Okay then, tell us." said Iridessa.

The fairies huddled around and Zarina told them the plan.

"I hate to admit it, but that's actually a pretty brilliant plan." said Tinkerbell.

"Yeah but, that's really risky. The queen isn't _that_ retarded you know?" said Iridessa, worriedly.

"I think it's a great plan! But you'll need help, right?" said Rosetta.

Zarina couldn't be more happy with the plan. Her friends are helping, she has something to perform, and most of all, James's is going to do it with her.

In the head of Zarina...

Stubborn Zarina: _We are acting so weird! Why are we acting so weird? We shouldn't trust that horrible pirate! he's probably planning something evil!_

Deep down Zarina: _Ugh, again with this thing? I thought we sorted this out. What's the worse that can happen?_

S. Zarina: _Oh, I dunno. Maybe he'll STAB YOU TO DEATH DURING THE SWORD FIGHT?_

D. Zarina: _Trust me. He kissed us! That felt sincere, no?_

S. Zarina: _Yeah, but we gotta keep our cool. Act like nothing happened yesterday. And be COOL!_

D. Zarina: _Okay okay. I get it._

End of stuff

"By the way, where's James?" asked Fawn.

Zarina smiled "He's at my place, he was still asleep when I left home." _'And he looks so adorable when he sleeps.'_

"Well good luck with your idea Zarina, I would love to stay and help but I've got work to do in the Tinker's department. I'll see you guys later." and Tinkerbell departed.

Vidia then spoke up "Yeah, it's Monday after all, I've got tons of whirl winds to make. see ya."

The rest of the fairies also have work, so Zarina decided to go home to work on the growing dust for James. She is an alchemist, and all alchemists do is try to discover new dust, there's no particular job for them. She quit being a dust keeper fairy because it was too boring for her. Now she's a full time alchemist and works at home.

James woke up shortly after Zarina left home. He took out his pen and leaf under the cushion of his sofa and got back to the escape plan. He's starting to have an idea of where the entrance is. (A/N I don't know how he did it but he just did.)

"Okay I'm getting close. Now I just gotta find a way were no one will see me go to the entrance of the- what was that?" James said to himself. He heard foot steps at the door and quickly shoved the pen and leaf under the cushions and went back on the sofa and pretended to sleep.

Zarina walked through the door and put her stuff and some food for James down. _'He's still asleep? Lazy ass. I'm going to have to wake him up. He needs to eat breakfast.'_

James cracked open an eye just to see Zarina making her way to him. _'Hehe. Yeah, you're in for a surprise.'_

The alchemist reached her hand out to the pirate's shoulder when suddenly James grabbed her hand. She screamed.

"Hahahahahaha!" Laughed the pirate.

"Shut up! James! This isn't funny you dick!" Zarina was pissed.

"You, you should've seen the look on your face! It was hilarious!" Said James while wiping a tear from his eye.

 _'That jerk! I gotta get him back or he'll never let me live this down.'_ Zarina mustered up all her courage and grabbed the laughing/crying man's face and smashed their lips together.

James was so shocked that he almost fell off the sofa. He didn't even have enough time to comprehend what happened before Zarina pulled away and delivered a burning slap to the cheek.

"OWW! WHAT THE F*** ZARINA?!"

"That was for betraying me, you son of a bitch." growled Zarina. Then she punched his other cheek. "And that was for making me fall for you." She got up and went into her room.

 _'What the shit hell did I just do? Oh god but it felt so good after being hurt like that. He was a jerk because he shouldn't have scared me. Yup. It's all his fault. Oh shit! What if he won't go with the plan? Maybe I'll make it up to him later. Another make out session? No! This is bad! Making out with a guy everyday is bad, let alone a pirate. But it feels so right! Shut up me!'_ Zarina's thoughts went on and on while James just sat there, dumbstruck.

"What the f*** just happened."

He looked at the closed door of Zarina's room, got up and ate his breakfast.

"Women."

 **Alright alright alright! There's some shit going on here! Zarina made things awkward for her and the pirates are planning to rob some pixie dust from the Hollow. I'm thinking of giving a little back story for Bonito, what do you guys think? I might be updating more frequently now because it's SUMMER! YAY! Review! :)**


	14. The Life of James Hook

_**The life of James Hook**_

"Okay! Time for rehearsals! Line up everyone!" Fairy Mary made all the fairies queue up next to the bottom of the stage waiting their turn to perform. Most fairies were there. All but one.

Zarina was at home hanging out in her living room while James was taking a shower. She sighed from the exhaustion. James was practicing sword fighting with her the whole morning. It was so much fun and challenging that they fought for hours, now they're both tired and sweaty.

 _'I should apologize about slapping him earlier...'_

James stepped out of the bathroom, fresh and dressed, his wet hair dripping behind him. "Your turn." He said to Zarina.

Zarina took her stuff and walked to the bathroom. Before she closed the door, she turned to James. "Look, I'm... uhh I'm really sorry about you know... high fiving you and fist bumping you in the face earlier. You know what I mean. Okay bye." and she slammed the door shut and covered her tomato like face in embarrassment. _'That was horrible! You screwed it up even more now!'_

James sat on his sofa and looked at the door. He knew he deserved the slap but he was really angry after she slapped him and punched him yesterday. He was still angry just now when they were sword fighting but putting his anger in the fight made him feel better, it was almost fun. He never expected someone as stubborn as Zarina would apologize for something he deserved. It almost made him feel guilty. _Almost._

He took out the leaf and pencil under his sofa cushion and looked over his plans. Then something hit him.

 _'Where will I go after I escape? And I can't just go out there in this little size. What if I get captured by the other pirates? Why the hell didn't I think of these stuff?!'_ James slapped his forehead. Oh how can he be so stupid? There's no one out there to care for him. Of course he didn't need caring but it would be really lonely to be all alone all the time. Plus, living with Zarina isn't as bad as he thought it would be.

 _'Ugh I guess this plan doesn't work. I'll just go back to gaining her trust first.'_ and he ripped the leaf and threw it away. _'I will gain her trust, steal all the pixie dust (and gold), fly away to the second star and live in England for the rest of my life...I hope my family is still there.'_ James would never admit it, but he misses his family terribly.

Flashback...

 _"Now you be good and take care of your mother and sisters, okay my boy?"_

 _"Yes father. Be careful."_

 _"That's my boy."_

 _That was the last time James ever saw his father before he went to war with the Germans in 1939. It was hard times for the Hook family. James worked at the harbor helping merchants to move their supplies and other stuff. He has encountered countless pirate attacks and saw how much they robbed. It was no good for London but they did spike the young boy's interest._

 _Money was tight and the family needed food, James's mother was ill and he couldn't afford medication. James started robbing banks and picking pockets. For some bizarre reason, he never got caught. His mother wondered where he got the money for medicine but decided to ignore it._

 _One day in the mid 1945, a 17 year old James Hook took his youngest sister, Amber, out to the post office to get a telegram from the military, no doubt it was about their father. The news that the great war was over was everywhere and soldiers will be returning soon. Everyone was celebrating and talking about Winston Churchill and this and that. The Hooks were really excited._

 _"Come along Amber!" yelled James. "If you're good I'll get you that doll from that store."_

 _"Really? Thanks James!" Said Amber, happily catching up to her older brother and holding his hand. "Look! There's the post office. Hurry! I want to know how father is. Come on James!"_

 _The person at the post office looked at the two siblings. "Ah! James, Amber! Delightful to see you two. Here for the telegram? Well here you are." The man handed James the piece folded paper._

 _"Thank you Mr. Smith. Good day!" James waved and left for home._

 _The two siblings burst through the door "Mother! Mother! We got the telegram! Read it to us." screamed Amber enthusiastically. James chuckled and handed the telegram to his mother._

 _"Alright sweetheart lets see here..." all 3 children gathered around their mother for the good news of their father._

 _Mrs. Hook's face turned from excitement to pure horror. James knew something daunting must have happened. His mother covered her mouth and silently read the rest of the telegram. Her children looked at her with worried expressions. Natasha, James's other younger sister, spoke up "Is everything alright mother?" That's when Mrs. Hook burst into tears, dropped the telegram and went into her room. James took the telegram, he was the only one of the three that could read. His eyes widen, for on the piece of paper wrote:_

 _MRS MARTHA HOOK_

 _THE SECRETARY OF WAR DESIRES ME TO EXPRESS HIS DEEP REGRET THAT YOUR HUSBAND CAPTAIN JOHN HOOK HAS BEEN REPORTED KILLED IN ACTION IN THE PERFORMANCE OF HIS DUTY AND IN THE SERVICE OF HIS COUNTRY. THE DEPARTMENT EXTENDS TO YOU ITS SINCEREST SYMPATHY IN YOUR GREAT LOSS._

 _GENERAL ROSS_

 _Natasha sobbed in grief and Amber just stayed quiet. She was 8 after all, she was only 2 when their father left for war, she didn't really got to know him. James tried to hold his tears in, but he couldn't. He ran to his room and stayed there for hours. Days even._

 _He couldn't remember the details after that. His mother remarried a rich merchant. He got into Eton at age 18 and graduated at the age of 22. His sisters married and James was single, working at the harbor as a cabin boy. He worked for a pirate captain but none of his family members knew._

 _One day he and the crewmen that he worked with had to go out into the open sea to do some robbing and plundering. On the way they hit a huge hurricane. They never came back. That's when James Hook had officially lost everything. His family, his friends, his money and the captain. And then they found Zarina._

 _She was everything to him after all has happened. She was everything that he wanted in a friend and family, he simply adored her. She was his intellectual equal too! Way smarter than the morons he worked with. But his greed blinded him and he made the worst choice of his life._

 _After failing to go back to the mainland, the crew abandoned him and now he is here, as a fairy._

End of flashback...

James wiped the tears from his eyes. He's been trying to forget about the past because he never thought that he can actually go back to London to see his family again. But now that he knows that it is possible to go, he was not going to let his chances slip away.

Zarina came up to James with a worried expression. "Hey. What's the matter?"

"I don't wanna talk about it..." muttered the pirate.

The fairy nudged him "Come on! you can tell me anything!"

 _'Tell her James! Earn her sympathy.'_ He thought to himself.

James told her the story of his life, including the falling for her part.

 **Okaaaaaayyy... I added a little WWII stuff in there. Please don't hate me or get angry! Feel free to tell me what Zarina's reaction to James's life story can be. LOVE YOU! REVIEW! :D**


	15. Rehearsals gone wrong

**_Rehearsals gone wrong_**

Zarina looked at James as if he just told her the saddest story that she has ever heard, oh wait, he just did. James act as if it was nothing, but in the inside, he was sobbing.

"So yeah! That's how I ended up here." said James, normally.

Zarina was upset. "Why didn't you tell me earlier? I would've lent some pixie dust for you to fly back if this is all true." _'He might be lying... but his eyes are giving him away.'_

"Well...I guess it's too late isn't it?" said James _'It's working! She's going to gimme some dust! Yes!'_

"You know, every spring the weather and animal fairies go to the mainland to bring spring to the land after winter. Maybe, if you're good, you can go with them this year." suggested Zarina.

James objected "What? No! That's like 10 months later! It's only summer!"

"Well it's either this or you don't get to go. I'll get Fawn to supervise you so you don't do something stupid like taking over the world and making everyone your slave, in other words, Loki-ing." stated Zarina.

James sensed something in her words, sadness? "Wait, Fawn? Why don't you watch over me instead?"

Zarina stammered "I-I don't get to go..." and she looked away so James wouldn't see her face.

"Is it because you're not an animal fairy or a weather fairy?" asked the pirate, trying to be careful with his words.

Zarina nodded. "I've always wanted to go, that's why I wanted to help you and the crew get to the second star, so I can finally see what it's like. Every year, the animal and weather fairies come back and talk about their trip and everyone seems so excited, even Tink got to go once. I just never can understand them..."

Then James remembered _'Oh yeah... all her close friends are either animal fairies or weather fairies. Except Tinkerbell... but she has been there too. So that leaves her the only fairy that hasn't been.'_

"You know..." said James "I think I can bring you to the mainland, if you give me pixie dust. Like a tour around London, for a few days."

Zarina looked at him radiantly, "You'd do that?"

"Anything for you, darling."

"Yessss! Oh my god James, you're the best!" exclaimed Zarina as she leaped into his arms for a bear hug.

 _'Yeah... I'll just fly away to the second star without you and BAM! It's all over. I am a genius!' thought James, evilly._

"But you have to change me back to my original size first, or it will be hard to fly around the city without anyone noticing." said James, innocently.

 _At le talent show stage..._

"Next up, Silvermist." hollered Becka, a tinker who helped build the stage. She was also helping with the rehearsals.

The water fairy made her way to the piano on the stage and played the Pirates of the Caribbean theme flawlessly. The other fairies mined their own business. (It's just rehearsal after all)

Then it was Iridessa with her dancing. Everyone expected something sophisticated like ballet. Instead, she surprised everyone by joining forces with Fawn's singing talent. Together, with some back up dancers and singers, they did a singing and dancing concert for everyone. (A/N Imagine something like the Bellas in Pitch Perfect. XD)

Up next was Rosetta and Tinkerbell doing their fashion show. The other fairies all admired Rosetta's designs and Tinkerbell's work.

"Alright, thank you Rosetta and Tinkerbell... up next we have, let's see... Zarina!"

 _'I hope this works.'_ Zarina thought to herself nervously. Her friends gave her thumbs ups as Zarina walked up the stage with some random pirate following her. That pirate was none other than James. James was dressed like a pirate, but not like his old outfit, he was wearing those stereo type pirate outfits. With his hair down and messed up, red head band, wearing a black coat and strapped with a belt and sword by hips and a compass tied to his waist. He was also wearing a lot of eyeliner. If you're a random human seeing this, you would totally mistake him as **Captain** Jack Sparrow. The brilliant idea was to let James "disguise" as a pirate, since Zarina _is_ the pirate fairy after all. Everyone thought that he was just a random sparrow man pretending to be a fairy. No one suspected a thing.

On the other hand, James felt proud and handsome. He knew who Jack Sparrow was, he wanted to join his crew but he wasn't old enough back when Jack was recruiting a new crew. He inspired James to be a pirate and if it wasn't for him, James would've never have became a pirate. Meeting him was one thing, but dressing up and acting like his idol made James giddy. And he was rocking the eyeliner too!

The fairy and the pirate were standing face to face on stage. The people working below the stage didn't really give a shit about what's happening, so Zarina was less worried about people suspecting James.

"You ready?" whispered Zarina to James.

He smirked "I might just ask you the same question." and he made his first attack.

The slashing of their swords brought the attention of more fairies. Silvermist decided to make things more interesting by playing Jack Sparrow's famous theme song on the piano.

James was starting to lose himself, starting to feel like as if he really _was_ Jack Sparrow. He had this adult friend when he was a lad, his name was Mr. Turner if he remembered correctly. He was a blacksmith and he would practice with his sword for three hours a day. One day Mr. Turner decided that it would be nice to have an opponent so he trained James, as a friend. Then Mr. Turner joined Jack Sparrow's crew and James has never seen him since.

James's true pirate self was beginning to show and he totally forgotten to go easy on Zarina, it's only the rehearsal for the talent show, not some beast trying to kill him. But James acted as if he was fighting Davy Jones.

Zarina started to feel like she was losing this match, which was strange because she had told James to go easy on her. She was blocking each attack with much effort that she's pretty sure that she can't defeat him.

James kept attacking, Zarina kept dodging and Silvermist kept playing like a mad pianist.

"Take that!" *Slash* "Ha! No one beats the great and mighty- oh shit!" James finally noticed that Zarina had stopped and holding her bleeding arm with a pained and angry expression. She dropped her sword and walked down the stage. James tried to follow her but Tinkerbell stopped him.

"What the hell! You did that on purpose didn't you? I knew we shouldn't have trusted you!" she said angrily but quietly so the other fairies wouldn't hear her.

James was slightly intimidated by the red-faced fairy before him and he tried to explain himself "N-no. I just got carried away, I never meant to-"

"Just stay away from her! You are a horrible man and you don't deserve to be with her. Yeah, I heard you guys making out when I went back to Zarina's house the other day. Do you know how much you've hurt her already?"

James was speechless. He watched the group of friends take Zarina to the healer fairies. Fawn turned and looked at him with so much hate that if looks can kill he would've died the most painful death already. The other helper fairies went back to their business.

"Way to go James." He said to himself. He decided to follow Zarina and her friends quietly to see how she's doing. Hopefully he didn't hurt her too bad.

 **Damn it James! why did you have to fan boy about Jack Sparrow? Now Zarina hates you. Review! :DDDDDD**


	16. Tough Luck, James

**I don't own the Pirate Fairy, Harry Potter, Inside Out, Thor or Pirates of the Caribbean, even though I wish I do.**

 _ **Tough Luck, James**_

"Well Zarina, I've sterilized and patched up your wound, but it's cut pretty deep. That slash almost hit a nerve." said Poppy, one of healer fairies. "Can you try moving your arm for me?"

Zarina slowly lifted up her arm effortlessly, but she winced in pain after it reached her head level. Her friends looked at her worriedly. Poppy shook her head "I think you've strained it too, why didn't you tell that sparrow man friend of yours to go easy on you?"

Zarina made something up "Oh, I should have said so... I guess I underestimated him."

Poppy sighed and said "Well even though you didn't break any bones, you're still hurt pretty bad and you lost a lot of blood too. I'm surprised that you didn't faint due to blood loss."

Zarina looked worried "What does this mean?"

Poppy took out a small flask filled with a greenish grey substance and gave it to her. "This is blood replenishing potion. You'll have to stay here until tomorrow. You're in for a rough night, Zarina. Replenishing blood is horrible business. Drink up now."

Zarina takes the flasks and tries to drink it. She drinks half a mouth full, widens her eyes and spits it out, all onto Rosetta's face.

Poppy grimaces "What did you expect? Cherry juice? Come on, this is for your own good."

"OH MY GOD! ZARINA YOU OWE ME A NEW FACE!" Rosetta screamed in disgust. Fawn snickered "At least it was better than the time I burned some of your hair off on the pirate ship." "You WHAT?!"

Zarina looked at Rosetta with a sorry expression. Poppy handed Zarina some water and said "Look, you can drink the potion later, just do it before you go to sleep alright?"

"It's getting late," said Tinkerbell "I think it's time we leave Zarina alone for some rest."

"Okay, thanks guys" said Zarina with gratitude. And all the fairies left through the front door while Zarina lied in bed in the infirmary, feeling a bit lonely already. Little did she know, James was listening to their whole conversation from the back door, and he felt super guilty for what he did to her. When he was positive that all the other fairies had left the room, he opened the door and peeped inside. Zarina was lost in her thought to hear him slowly come in.

"Hey." said James.

Zarina was so startled that she jerked and winced in pain because of her arm. James looked at her worriedly. Zarina was furious. "What the hell are you doing here? Snarky bastard."

James ignored the insult "I'm here to visit you."

"Well I'm fine. Thanks for visiting. Now leave, I need to sleep." said Zarina as she turned to look away from James.

He raised an eyebrow and asked while holding up the flask of potion "Do u need to drink this?" He was trying to be innocent and pretended that he didn't hear the conversation.

Zarina snatched the bottle from him "Yes, I do." she downed a few sips and immediately gagged. She had forgotten how bad the potion tastes like. James sat down next to her in attempt to pat her back since she was choking. Zarina looked at him angrily "Get *cough* away from *cough* me!"

James looked at her, taken aback and hurt. He stood up sadly and left through the back door.

Zarina felt better after a while. Then her eyes darted towards the back door.

She felted angry. Angry at herself for feeling bad about shouting at James a moment ago. She shouldn't feel bad, he was the one who hurt her in the first place, right?

 _'He probably did it on purpose...'_ she thought to herself. _'But what if it was an accident?'_

Internal battle with Inside Out characters begins...

Anger: _Are you serious? are you still retarded enough to trust him because of his eyes telling you that it was an accident?! He's a trickster! He's the human version of Loki from Thor._

Joy: _But it was his eyes! Eyes never lie, right Sadness?_

Sadness: _I don't know Joy... He did betray us once, and that's sad. We should cry. *Reaches for button*_

Joy: _*pushes sadness's hand away* Woah! no crying! Let's think positive guys!_

Disgust: _What is positive here? We fell for him the first time, almost drowned, fell for him again, almost lost our arm, and now we have to drink this potion! It's worse than broccoli!_

Joy: _Well I gotta agree that James does sound like Loki..._

Anger: _This is madness! Zarina's so pressured that she needs to let it out a little. *Hits buttons and levers pop up, grips levers*_

Fear: _no, no, happy thoughts! Don't do it!_

Anger: _*pushes lever* AHHHHHHHHHHHH *head on fire*_

End of internal battle with Inside Out characters.

Zarina lost control and attempt to rip the blankets from anger. "ARRR! STUPID ASSHOLE! Ow. F***." Zarina gripped her arm.

In her head:

Anger: _*lets go of levers* oops, forgot about the arm..._

Disgust: _Look what you've done now! She's hurt again!_

Sadness: _It's so painful. We should really cry. *presses button*_

Zarina, still gripping the blanket in one hand and the other on her arm, started to cry quietly. Oh why did she have to run into James that year? Fate had to be a bitch to her.

She looked at the flask. "Let's get this over with." and downed it all at once. (Disgust: _eww! Yuck!_ )

After the flask was empty she put it back onto the table next to her and passed out on the bed.

At Zarina's house...

James changed into his pjs and climbed onto his sofa. He sighs hopelessly. She isn't going to forgive him that easily. Perhaps it's best to leave her alone for a while. Then maybe they can make up and gain her trust again.

"good luck me"

 **I have the whole ending planned out. :) I'm not sure how many more chapters there will be coming up though. REVIEWWWWWW! :D**


	17. Pirate Attack

_**Pirate Attack**_

James rarely left Zarina's house for the following week, he would only sneak out to get some food and water. Zarina on the other hand, was healing quite quickly. However, she didn't want to believe it.

"Zarina, for the last time, you're fine! I'm not stupid and you're clearly all healed." said Poppy, irritated.

Zarina didn't care. "No I'm not fine! My arm's still hurting and I clearly need to spend more time here." gesturing to their room that was in the hospital.

"Argh! Fine! one more day and that's it! Or I'll kick you out." rebutted Poppy before storming out of the room.

Zarina stuck her nose up in the air childishly. Then Fawn and Tinkerbell came and sat next to her.

"Zarina, why won't you go home? It's so boring here, and the talent show's tomorrow." said Fawn worriedly.

Zarina sighed loudly. "I'm not going."

"WHAT?!" shouted Tink. "How can you not join? You've been preparing for a long time and it's about time people see how cool you are."

"I don't want to join anymore. Besides... I haven't practiced for a week." protested Zarina.

Fawn looked upset "That's because you wouldn't leave the hospital! Is this about James?"

Zarina stayed quiet, then she nodded a yes.

Tink and Fawn's expression soften. "It's okay. He can't do any funny business with everyone watching right?" said Fawn.

"Yeah, but if you really want to stay out of it then we won't make you." inputted Tinkerbell.

"Thanks for understanding guys, how's James by the way?" asked Zarina, hating herself for being concerned for the asshole.

Fawn wondered out loud "Hmm... I don't know. We haven't seen him since the incident."

"Do you mind checking on him for me?" Asked Zarina. She could go herself but she didn't want to get out of the hospital bed or see him.

 _That afternoon..._

James sat on his sofa bored as hell. He didn't feel like doing anything malicious, his thought were constantly on Zarina and it was really starting to scare him. He was spacing out until he heard a knock at the door. Not caring about his identity anymore, he got up and opened the door with a bored expression.

Fawn and Tinkerbell strode in and shoved a basket with a few piece of bread with jam for him. He looked at the two girls weirdly before Tinkerbell spoke up.

"Zarina said she's not joining the talent show tomorrow, but she's going to watch in the audience. Don't you dare show up, or else." she threatened coldly and left with a bang from the door with Fawn.

James looked at the basket in his hands. "She must really hate me."

 _Somewhere in the middle of the sea..._

"You better get enough sleep tonight mates! Tomorrow is a big day and I don't want any of you idiots ruining the plan, got it?" yelled Yang.

"But captain," said Oppenheimer "we don't even know where in the pixie hollow the dust is how will we steal it?"

"Simple gramps," scoffed Yang "We destroy everything inside, you see fairies then you kill them at sight. Savvy?"

The crew looked at each other, they all thought that that was kinda too brutal. They weren't heartless after all. However, no one dared to protest against the captain.

 _The next day..._

The whole pixie hollow piled in one area in front of the stage to watch the talent show. Zarina sat with her friends in the front row. James stayed at Zarina's house as told.

In the middle of Terence's show, Becka motioned Silvermist to get ready for her turn. Her friends gave her some good luck thumbs up and she smiled in return.

Terence ended his performance and got off the stage. Becka spoke up. "Next up, Silver-"

"NEXT UP PIRATE ATTACK!" Yelled Yang as he and his crew started to trash around pixie hollow.

All the fairies started to either run of fly away.

Zarina watched as all her friends flew away in different directions. She reached a hand into her pouch of pixie dust so she can fly to safety, only to find it empty.

"Oh f***."

 **ooooooooooooo what's going to happen to Zarina? You will never know... until I update. Hopefully soon. REVIEW!**


	18. Captured

_**Captured**_

Tinkerbell and her friends all landed on the top of a really tall tree where the pirates wont be able to reach them. Fawn landed last and panted with her hands on her knees. After they caught their breath they looked from the tree and to the pirates who were about 500 meters away and destroying everything in their path.

"How did they even find the hollow?!" exclaimed Tinkerbell.

"I don't know, but I think they were just trashing around and they managed to find their way here." suggested Vidia.

Fawn silently did a head count and realized that someone was missing. "Guys, where's Zarina?"

The other fairies looked at each other in pure horror, they were so caught up with escaping themselves that they forgot that Zarina didn't have any pixie dust with her to fly away.

"We have to go look for her." said Rosetta, worriedly.

 _with Zarina..._

The pirate fairy looked at her former crew shakily. Yang looked down and beamed evilly. "Hey men! Isn't that the idiot "captain" that was with us for the last year?" He bent down and picked her up roughly and threw her into the sack that they were going to use to hold all the pixie dust that they were about to rob. Zarina screamed in pain since he was gripping on her so hard. Yang's fellows laughed horribly and followed him as he made his way to the pixie dust tree after knocking the stage to pieces.

After they were out of earshot, Tinkerbell's group arrived. All was destroy and they were left with the ruins and no Zarina in sight. There were also footprints on the ground and it led to the pixie dust tree.

"Zarina!" shouted Tink, Her friends copying her action. Then two sparrow man immersed from their hiding spot that was under one of the boards of the remains of the talent show stage. They was bruised but not severely injured.

Fawn yelped. "Tony! Steve!" she bent down and helped him up. "Are you okay?" The other fairies immediately flew to them to see if they were alright.

Tony and Steve were best friends, Tony being a tinker and Steve being talented in scouting.

Steve spoke up "Guys we gotta help Zarina! The pirates took her!"

Rosetta put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "It's okay honey, we'll find her. You and Tony should get to the infirmary."

"Yeah Steve, I need to check if my beautiful face is scratched up." butted Tony, his ego similar to James's. Steve, being the most righteous person you can ever meet, glared at his best friend. "Make sure she's alright. We'll go tell the queen as well." said Steve while pushing himself off the ground.

The group of females thanked the two sparrow men and quickly flew towards the pixie dust tree but quickly stopped when they heard Tony's voice. "Hey when did we have a little pet human?" The girls all turned towards Zarina's house, eyes wide. It was far away but if you look close enough you can see a very lost James wondering out the door and down the path into the woods. They looked at each other before zooming to James's direction.

 _with James..._

"What's all the commotion? Better go check it out..." said James absentmindedly but had a mini heart attack when he saw his old crew walking towards the pixie dust tree. They were easy to see since they were so big. The other fairies flew with too much speed to notice him leaving Zarina's house and to check out the situation. He ran into Tinkerbell and her friends on the path in the middle of the woods and expected them to give him the same hateful treatment like last time. Instead, they looked super worried which made his stomach churn.

"JAMES! Oh my god you have you have to help us!" exclaimed Fawn.

 _'well this is new.'_ thought James, ignoring his stomach.

Tinkerbell filled him in. "It's the pirates! They're in the hollow! And they're heading to the pixie dust tree."

James tried to look like that he didn't give a damn. "Yeah, I've noticed."

Rosetta got mad. She didn't like James's attitude. "If you don't help us then they'll kill your precious Zarina who by the way is already captured!" James's eyes were as big as saucers and he felt his stomach doing back flips. Without another word, James pushed the fairies aside and ran with remarkable speed to the pixie dust tree.

 _At the pixie dust tree..._

"Let me go you bastards!" yelled Zarina but to the pirates all they heard were quiet jingles. Being stupid and forgetful, Yang ignored the fairy and opened the sack to catch the pixie dust from the tree. Zarina took her opportunity and flew out from the sack after the pixie dust rained onto her.

"Where do you think you're going little fairy?" grinned Starboard and grabbed Zarina before she flew away and stuff her into his own little sack and tied a very tight knot on it.

"I think that will be enough for a trip to the mainland and back." said Yang with 3 sacks of pixie dust filled sacks. Port and Bonito helped him by carrying them back to the ship.

"Where do you think you're going?" shouted a voice, it was also a jingle. James internally slapped himself for forgetting that the humans can't understand him anymore.

Yang smiled wickedly. "Why would you look at that." James cursed himself. He turned to run back to the other fairies who were hiding in some shrubs.

"It's a miniature James Hook! Oh look, he has wings too!" laughed Yang, the other pirates laughing along. Oppenheimer grabbed James by the wings and held him firmly in front of his face. "You're so cute! I'm going to keep you, come on lads!"

When the pirates were far enough not to hear them, Tinkerbell and her friends stealthily followed the pirates and boarded the pirate ship without being noticed.

 **Review!**


	19. Her light is fading!

**_Her light is fading!_**

Starboard handed Yang the sack with Zarina in it before he locked himself in the captain's cabin. He puts the tied sack onto the desk and closed all the windows, then he opened the sack and Zarina flew out. Her instincts told her to fly out the window, and so she did, only to smash herself onto the glass and fell unconscious to the floor. Yang picked her up and locked her into a lantern. It was slightly bigger than the one James used to betray her. Yang forcefully shook the lantern, shaking the fairy awake.

Zarina's vision was blurred, then she remembered where she was. She tried to stand up but that bump on her head told her otherwise and she remained on the ground weakly.

Yang grinned evilly. "I'm sure Starboard won't be too angry to find his little pet fairy dead." and he opened the lantern and swiftly lit it before Zarina could get up. She backed away from the flame slowly until she hit the wall.

 _'Good thing it's a small flame, I certainly won't burn to death.'_ She thought to herself.

Yang looked like he read her mind because the next thing he said was "Oh, even if you don't burn to death, I'm sure you'll soon run out of oxygen soon. Goodbye." Zarina watched in horror as Yang left through the door and locking it.

After Yang left, Zarina carefully made her way to the lantern's lock without touching the flame. She tried everything to open it but it remained shut. Then she realized that she's going to die and broke down into tears.

"Their not coming for you Zarina," she sobbed to herself. "T-they'll never make it in time to save you." Zarina hugged her knees while rocking herself on the bass of the lantern with the flame still burning. Then something snapped in Zarina and all the sadness became anger.

"It's James's fault! This was probably all his doing. He wanted his crew to come kidnap me and his capture was just for show so he can get back on his ship! How the hell did I not see this coming?!" Zarina angrily banged her head against the glass of the lantern.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! stupid... stu...pid... *cough* *cough*" Zarina started to feel dizzy, not from the banging but from the lack of oxygen in the lantern.

 _Somewhere in the lower deck..._

Tinkerbell and her friends were hiding behind a barrel as Oppenheimer placed James in a bottomless cage. He placed a huge potato onto the cage just like last time he caught some fairies to prevent James from escaping, he even looked around to make sure there weren't any baby crocodiles to ruin everything. He thought everything was perfect before he made a retarded move and left the deck to go hang out with his fellow crew mates.

The six fairies flew to James and his faced turned from frustrated to relieved. The girls removed the huge potato easily just by sprinkling pixie dust on in, then they did the same with the cage.

Silvermist turned to James. "You ready to help?"

James hadn't finish comprehending what she said before she threw some pixie dust to his face and around his shoulders. "Follow us!" said Vidia before all the girls bolted out the room.

James tried to follow. It's been a few weeks since he last flew and he thought it would be just as easy. Arms out, legs together, lean left go left; lean right go right. However, his new wings were now the problem. He tried to use them but he doesn't know how to control them. Zarina never taught him how to steer with wings so he had to learn the hard way.

"Gotta use these wings sometime." He encouraged himself. The moment he opened his wings he unintentionally dived down onto wooden floor painfully. He grumpily got up and decided to forget about his wings and fly like a human with his wings neatly folded on his back.

By the time he made it to the upper deck, he found his ex-crew playing poker at one corner. He spotted Tinkerbell next to the captain's cabin gesturing him to join them. James flew to the girls without getting caught by the pirates. He landed and listened to what Tink had to say.

"James! What took you so long? Nevermind that. We've search the ship but we couldn't find Zarina, I think she's in the captain's quarters but it's locked. Do you know how to get in?" asked Tink, the others looking at him expectantly.

James pondered for a moment before piping up. "We can go through the window."

James and the girls flew off the ship and to the window of the captain's cabin window. They were hovering above the sea while peering into the closed window.

Fawn squinted and saw a dim glow in the room. "Hey! I think I see Zarina's glow!" Everyone shifted their gaze to the glow and saw an unconscious Zarina lying inside a still burning lantern.

Their fear multiplied by a hundred when Tinkerbell exclaimed "Her light is fading! She's dying!"

 **OOOOOOOOOOO. whats gunna happen to our dear Zarina? REVIEW! I wanna thank some readers for following this story. It means a lot to me. I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	20. James to the rescue

**_James to the rescue_**

James's concern was immediately replaced by anger when he heard that Zarina was dying. Adrenaline flooded through his veins and he couldn't think straight, he made a dash at the glass window and broke it instantly before flying in as fast as he can. The other fairies gaped at his actions but followed him nonetheless.

James looked around for a lock opener and found a bent paper clip. _'Bull's eye! Don't worry Zarina, I'll save you no matter what.'_ his own thoughts are scaring himself. What has he become of? But he waved it off for now. Bringing the paperclip to the lantern, James carefully opened the lock with a _click._ He brought Zarina out and carried her bridal style while she was still unconscious.

The fairies and James made their way to the window, hoping to happily escape the wrath of Yang the Chinese pirate. All their hope vanished when James suddenly ran out of pixie dust and fell to the ground. "Whaaa!"

"JAMES!" cried Tinkerbell, swooping down to the falling James and Zarina hoping to catch them but failed.

James and Zarina hit the ground hard, Zarina's arm accidentally knocking over a sword as she fell. The sword fell with a clang and that was enough noise to grab Yang's attention.

The door swung open, revealing a very irritated Yang. "What's going on here?! *gasp* James!" He spotted the little pirate and made a grab for him.

James had to act quick, so he handed Zarina to Tinkerbell and told them to fly to safety. The tinker refused. "But what about you?! You can't fly!"

"I'm sure I'll figure something out, now leave!" argued James.

Tink was about to retort but Fawn and Vidia dragged her up and out the window with Zarina in her arms.

James watched them fly out when a voice said "Well well, if it isn't our dear Captain Hook. Oh wait, it EX-Captain Hook." Yang laughed at his own lame joke.

The gears in James's head started turning. _'Gotta get more pixie dust in Oppenheimer's kitchen.'_ James was small but fast and ran under Yang through his legs to the sacks of pixie dust.

He ran out onto the deck only to bump into Bonito's foot, he bent down and grabbed James. "Where are you going mi capitan?" mocked Bonito. James knew that Bonito was actually a huge softy in the inside so he decided to test him.

"Let me go Bonito, I need that pixie dust." said James, seriously.

Bonito snorted "Can't. Captain Yang's order's to catch you if you showed up."

"But I need to go back to London, to see my sisters again! I miss them so much..." James tried to sound super sad, and Bonito bought it. He too had a sister in Spain and understood the old captain's feelings.

The Spaniard shut his eyes tightly and grumbled. "Just this once, I'll let you go." He pulled his hand back and threw James with all his might into Oppenheimer's kitchen. James landed gracefully by using his wings for balance.

"If you ever make it, tell my sister Bonita, that I love her!" yelled Bonito to James.

Before James can reply, his eyes spotted a sword behind Bonito. "LOOK OUT!"

Bonito didn't even have time to react before the shiny blade of Yang cut through poor Bonito's torso. He yelped in pain. James screamed in horror. All Bonito heard was Yang's voice saying "How sweet, but you really shouldn't have left him go, Bon Bon." and eternal darkness took over the brave man.

James wanted to cry, a few tears slipped from his eyes but he thought now wasn't the time. He ran pass a sleeping Oppenheimer and climbed into a sack of pixie dust.

After fully covered in glittering golden dust, he flew out the window before Yang caught him. His eyes roamed the open seas, looking for the other fairies. Then he spotted them on a rock just above sea level and flew towards them.

Zarina recovered consciousness but was a little groggy "Ughh.. What happened? Am I dead?"

"Shh Honey you're not dead, you're alive! James saved you." said Rosetta.

Zarina's head shot up. "Really? Where is he?"

"right here sleeping beauty." said James, landing gracefully behind the fairies onto the rock.

Zarina jolted up with glee. "James! You're okay!" and shot up to envelope him in a hug. James gladly returned it. But when he looked up from the Zarina's neck while they were still hugging, he saw a furious Yang aiming at them with a gun.

"Time to pay for our failure, bitches."

He aimed and fired.

 **Oh noooooooooo! Who's going to get shot? It's a secret! Keep reading to find out! REVIEW! :D**


	21. Stay with me!

**_Stay with me!_**

James acting without giving it a thought. He swiftly turned while hugging the clueless Zarina so _his_ back was facing Yang's gun, not Zarina's.

The bullet pierced through James back and he groaned in pain. The bullet was fairy sized, they had some on the boat because Yang thought just in case. (A/N Don't question it. XD)

Zarina was still confused by the fact that James had switched their positions but quickly snapped out of it when she heard James groan. She felt warm liquid when her hands moved to his lower back and gasped. Her instincts made her let go of him immediately and he fell to the ground, worsening his injuries. She screamed at the sight before her and her friends stopped talking among themselves and turned to her. They all shared similar shocked expressions and rushed to James' aid.

Zarina was too shaken up to realize what just happened. She only knew that James was hurt and he was dying. Everyone surrounded the fallen pirate and were scared and confused and didn't know what to do.

"Vidia! Go get Queen Clarion. NOW!" yelled the alchemist, showing much panic in her voice than she wanted.

The fast flying fairy zoomed off without an other word to fetch their Queen. James' identity didn't matter anymore.

James knew that he wasn't going to make it, so he decided to make his dying moments worth while. "Z-zarina..."

Zarina ran over to James and crouched next to him while he lied on the rock with his life essence pooling beneath him. He lifted his hand with much difficulty and Zarina gripped it hard.

"Zarina...I w-won't be able t-to make it" the pirate said softly before coughing up blood. Zarina knew it was true but refused to believe so.

"NO! You're going to make it. Y-you'll be fine." Zarina sobbed while holding his hand against her chest and James smiled heart brokenly and shook his head weakly.

"I-I'll give you all the pixie dust you want! We'll go to the mainland together l-like you promised! We'll go look for t-treasure! Just STAY WITH ME!" screamed Zarina and shaking James' hand violently.

James forced a smile on his lips and tried to sound happy and said "You are my treasure, and I love my t-treasure s-so very much..." he looked into Zarina's teary eyes one more time and he let his own tears fall. "I'm sorry..."

Zarina felt her heart stop when James' hand fell limp in hers. She shook her head violently and shook his shoulders attempting to wake him up and shouting "NO NO! STAY WITH ME! PLEASE STAY WITH ME! No please... I love you too..."

Tinkerbell and her friends, who were watching the whole scene from behind Zarina, were heartbroken and felt horrible. For blaming James for all the bad things that happen and not trusting him. They let their own tears fall as well.

Vidia landed onto their rock with the Queen and fairy Mary following her close behind.

"How is he?" Asked the Queen worriedly.

Tinkerbell turned her head to look at them through her teary eyes and shook her head sadly.

Queen Clarion nodded with grieve and walked over to Zarina. "Come dear, let's bring him back to the hollow" she rested her hand on Zarina's shoulder. She nodded and said "O-okay."

As the others sprinkled some flying dust onto James' corpse to bring him back to the hollow, Zarina used this time to look for his murderer. Her eyes landed on a pirate ship and on the pirate who looked at them smugly. Yang. Zarina squinted her eyes angrily at him. An idea popped into her mind, she knew it was absurd but decided to do it anyways.

She took off with so much speed that all the other fairies saw was the wind that she had picked up. "Hey! Where are you going Zarina?!" yelled Fawn.

 _At Zarina's house..._

The alchemist landed in front of her door and kicked it open angrily. She went into and grabbed what she needed including a few types of dust and stuffed them into a sack. Then she went into her room and lifted up the mattress of her bed.

Under the mattress was a sack filled with red and blue dust. It was dust that can turn her into a human. She had created the dust while researching for an antidote for James to turn back into a human. She tested it on herself in an open area and it worked perfectly. She never gave it to James because she didn't want to. Back then she didn't know why she didn't want to let James become a human again.

But now she knew why. She was a selfish brat and didn't want James to leave her again so she hid it from him.

 _'If I let him turn back into a human, he wouldn't have died... This is all my fault!"_

Her guilt gave her another reason to continue doing what she was going to do. She knew that she might put her life at stake, but there was an old saying "A life for a life."

She looked at James' dueling sword at the corner of the living room and took it with her before she left her house with the sack of things she needed.

She looked at James' sword and said to it "Don't worry James', I will avenge you." and flew to where she needed to be.

 **WOOP WOOP! suspense suspense suspense! You guys can decide if Zarina dies or not. I can go with either. :) anyways, REVIEW! :D**


	22. Avenging James

_**Avenging James**_

"So... We just leave him here?" asked Silvermist as the Queen and the guards lowered James' body into a glass coffin.

"Well where else do we put a body?" answered Fawn.

"Girls. Please. Show some respect." said the Queen, annoyed and sad. She may not have known James for long but she knew that he saved Zarina's life and she couldn't be more grateful. Fawn and Silvermist lowered their heads in shame after being told off.

A moment of silence...

"Hey! Zarina's going somewhere." exclaimed Tinkerbell. She saw Zarina taking off from her house from her house far away.

Vidia spoke up "Where's she going?"

Iridessa squinted her eyes to see Zarina better. "I don't know but she has bag and... a sword?"

"A sword? Why would she carry a sw- OH NO! You don't think...?" exclaimed Rosetta as realization hit her.

"She's headed towards the sea, I think she's taking revenge!" yelled Fawn.

The Queen's eyes widen and said "You must go stop her, my fairies! Don't let her do something stupid."

The girls nodded and took off and away from the Queen and James' coffin.

Vidia suddenly stopped flying and called to her friends. "Wait! Guys! I gotta go get something. Be right back." and she zoomed to Zarina's house to get a special white dust before joining with her friends.

"This should come in handy."

 _With Zarina..._

The alchemist flew as fast as light to Yang's pirate ship. It was quite misty so no one saw her land on the rear of the ship. While she was getting her special dust ready, she listened to the pirates talk.

"Captain! You killed the fairy?" The voice belonged to Oppenheimer.

"Yeah yeah! Did you slaughter the gullible lass?" asked Port with a dark chuckle.

"No no, I didn't get her..." said Yang, trying to sound disappointed. The crew groaned. "But I got something better! Ol' Captain James Hook, such a retard he is, I was going to get the fairy, but the idiot took her spot! Such a waste of bullets."

The crew's mouths fell open when they heard that their former captain had been killed, but quickly brushed it off.

"So... what about Zarina?" asked Starboard. The others nodded in unison.

Yang sneered "I'm sure that pine size rodent can't do anything bad."

 _"Wanna bet?"_

Zarina emerged from the fog behind Yang, human sized. Her clothes still fit her but it was a bit lose because her wings are missing, so the neckline of her blouse was a _little_ low. She didn't really notice the extra skin that was now exposed until Starboard yelled "Hold on lads! Maybe she could be useful to us! To help us battle...hehe... the desperate beast within us." (A/N if you get what I mean ;p)

Zarina snorted and ignored that snide remark, although she felt really insecure about her nearly exposed chest, but she didn't show it on her features and kept her head held high.

The crew and Yang were too busy looking up and down Zarina's body that they didn't notice the two swords strapped to her back like two samurai swords. One was her's and the other one was James'. She reached both hands over and behind her head and pulled the swords out and made a fighting stance. The pirates stopped daydreaming about all the dirty things that they wanted to do with her body and once again readied their weapons.

Zarina smirked to herself "This is for you James."

She charged at the pirates and their swords clashed against each other's. Yang knew that Zarina is a really good sword fighter so he fled to his cabin until the pirates kill Zarina. Or that's what he thought.

Zarina used her swords to disarm the three pirates, they were marveled at how good the girl's fighting skill are, but that doesn't mean that they were going to back down. Starboard aimed his gun at Zarina but she sliced off his hand before he could pull the trigger.

"ARGHHH! F***!" he screamed as he held his hand-less arm with his other hand and sank to the ground, yelling in pain.

Port and Oppenheimer were distracted by Starboard's screaming, and it just gave Zarina enough time to either cut their limbs off or stab them through the torso.

Yang cowered in his room, curled up like a ball when he heard the cry of agony of his crew. As he was muttering comforting words to himself, the door was busted open by a very angry Zarina.

Fairies were generally stronger than humans, so even as human, Zarina as strong enough to lift Yang up from his shirt collar with one hand so he was facing her eye to eye. Little did Zarina know, the pirate before her is a very prepared man. He had a small dagger in his butt pocket and took it out before Zarina could do him any damage. He stabbed the girl in the arm and Zarina let go immediately and yelped in pain. He hit an artery in her arm so she was losing blood fast, Yang was about to finish her with one final stab.

Zarina shut her eyes tight as tears of pain rushed down her face. _'I'm coming James...'_

Yang chuckled horribly "Time to face your doom, lovely lad-!" suddenly he felt something hit the back of his head and fell to the ground. Dead. Behind him was Tinkerbell and her friends, Fawn holding a straw and cheered "Woohoo! Poison ivy spit balls! Thanks to Rosetta's help. I- OH MY GOSH! ZARINA!"

 **I've got people saying they want Zarina to die and some saying that they should live. So I've made a decision. Hopefully you guys will like it. REVIEW! :D**


	23. Tony and Steve's idea

**EVERYTHING BELONGS TO DISNEY, SOME STUFF BELONGS TO JOHN GREEN THIS STORY BELONGS TO ME THANK YOU!**

 ** _Tony and Steve's idea_**

The fairies quickly surrounded their fallen "human" friend and panicked. None of them had any experience with stab wounds so no one knew what to do. Zarina's vision started fading and all she heard was:

"Oh god oh god oh GOD! What the frick do we do?!" that voice sounded like Iridessa's.

Tink screamed "Zarina! Stay awake! Don'tdriftoffintoaneternaldarknessoflonelinessanddread!" she said in one slur, fear present in her words.

Zarina groaned as the pain started to blind her, she lost feelings of her limbs and she wasn't really putting much effort into staying awake anymore. She tried to comfort herself as she let her consciousness slip away. _'I'll be fine. I'll see James in just a few moments...'_

Her friends screamed as she slowly closed her eyes. Just then, Vidia, who was digging for something in her satchel, finally found what she needed.

"Move aside girls!" She said as she pushed through her shaky friends. What she had in her hand was a handful of the white pixie dust that she took from Zarina's house. The fast flyer silently prayed to herself, hoping that alchemy won't fail her now.

Vidia used her free hand to pull out the dagger that was sticking out of Zarina's arm (A/N They're strong, remember?) and applied the white pixie dust onto her wound as soon as the blade left her flesh. Everyone held their breaths when Vidia finished, waiting for something to happen. Everyone almost fainted in relief when they saw the wound magically healed itself and blood was no longer pouring out of Zarina's arm.

Fawn went to Zarina's comparatively large hand to check her pulse and gleamed with joy when she felt a pulse beating in her wrist.

"Oh my god that was so scary!" cried Rosetta, but nonetheless happy as she put a hand on her chest to slow down her racing heart. "Let's take her back..."

 _2 weeks later..._

Zarina woke up a week ago and her conditions were stable, which was good news to everyone. Everyone but herself. Of course she was happy to be alive but that meant that she won't be able to join James in the afterlife or whatever comes after death.

She was taken back to the hollow and to the hospital. And the human thing... well, the dust wore off. All of her dusts ware off after a period of time, except for the one that turned James into a fairy, that was an accident.

Right now, Zarina was lying on the hospital bed, with her hand in a cast and reading _The Faults in Our Stars_ by John Green. (A/N Spoiler alert for those who haven't read the book or seen the movie.) The poor girl hadn't stop sobbing since the part where Augustus died and Hazel survived. It reminded her that James was dead, which she was trying to hard to forget.

It was so dumb. Her head keeps telling her that she'd be better off without him; but her heart is telling her otherwise. She wasn't allowed to get out of bed due to her lack of blood makes her dizzy all the time. Even that horrible blood replenishing potion wasn't strong enough to replace all that blood that she lost. Poppy wouldn't let her go out no matter how many times Zarina would beg her to let her get out there and see James a few more times.

At the end, Poppy gave up and let her leave. "You'll have to come and sterilize your wound every other day, got it?"

...

The first thing Zarina did after leaving the hospital was going straight to James' glass coffin. Her friends agreed to spy on her in case anything went wrong. They were hiding behind some bushes as their friend sat next to James.

"Do you think she'll be able to accept the fact that James will never wake up and they'll never be together again?" asked Silvermist innocently. The others glared at her angrily, for bringing up the subject and talking so loudly, that Zarina might hear her.

Tinkerbell shushed her "shut up Sil, don't make it sound worse."

They went back to spying on Zarina only to see her lying on the coffin and crying her eyes out. The fairies sighed and decided to talk to her.

"Zarina?" Fawn said softly. Zarina ignored her.

Rosetta bit her lip and said "Oh honey we're so sorry about James. It's just that there's nothing we can do."

Zarina refused to believe Rosetta, although she knew she was right. It's just that she was blaming herself for James' death, and she sobbed harder and said "I-It's my f-fault that he's d-dead. If I-I hadn't f-forget to b-b-bring pixie dust w-with me to the t-talent show, he w-wouldn't have had to save me i-in the first p-place!"

Tinkerbell looked at her friend sadly "Don't blame yourself, Zarina! Maybe somethings are just... meant to happen. Hey! It's fine. H-he looks so peaceful doesn't he?" she was trying to comfort her but it was clearly failing because more tears streamed down Zarina's face.

Everyone kept their mouths shut since they didn't want to say things that will possibly hurt Zarina more. Suddenly a voice came behind them.

"You know, I've seen similar situations before in the mainland." said Tony, the sparrow man that the girls saved during the pirate attack. Steve was following close behind him.

Zarina looked up from her crying spot and starred at the two guys. "W-what?"

Steve filled the girls in. "Well I'm not sure if this would work... uhh where do I start? Okay, one year, me and Tony had to go to the mainland to do some stuff, it was a long long time ago though." the others listened to him carefully.

"We completed out mission there and decided to fly around the place and we came across a few ladies who were dead I think... then some handsome guy would kiss the lady and she would wake up." said Steve, awkwardly. He knew it was hard to believe but it was true. He saw the girls wake up with his own eyes.

Tinkerbell and her friends thought he was full of baloney. But then Tony spoke up "If my memory doesn't fail me, I heard that one of the pretty girls was poisoned by an apple that her evil stepmother gave her; oh and the other one was pricked by a needle on a spindle wheel... weird ways to die I tell ya!" Tony remembered how he watched two princely men awaken their princesses with a kiss and strangely, it worked.

Steve nodded to show his approval to his friend's words. "After all, what is this universe called anyways? I believe it's...D-Disney? I don't know... just sayin'! Don't get your hopes up though, Zee."

Zarina was confused "why not?"

"Well just so you know, we've only seen men do it to dead women, not the other way around... so it might work or it might not..." answered Steve. "Best of luck though!"

Tinkerbell and her friends looked at each other after the two sparrow men left the scene. At first they gave each other questionable glances, then they all turned to look at Zarina expectantly.

"It's worth a try." mumbled Zarina.

 **Does he wake up or not? Tell me what you guys want in the reviews! LOVE YAAAAA. :D**


	24. Does He Really Love Me?

**Before I begin the chapter, I would want to apologize for the delay of this chapter. I've typed it out so many times but I forget to save it every single fricken time and I just sorta got fed up with it so I stopped for a while. SORRY! Anyways... ENJOY! :D**

 ** _Does he really love me?_**

Zarina opened the glass coffin of where James laid peacefully. Tinkerbell and her friends all watched awkwardly, debating if they should leave them alone or stay. They decided to go with the second option.

The pirate fairy hovered above the body and took a deep breath to calm herself down. She was excited and worried of what would happen after the kiss.

 _'Think positive Zarina. It'll work... hopefully.'_

She slowly descended her lips onto James and poured all the emotions that were cooped up inside her from the past week into that kiss.

"Vidia? He's not kissing back..." whispered Dessa to Vidia.

"Yeah... but maybe it takes some time." she replied.

Zarina never moved from her spot. She just stayed there with her mouth connected to James and wouldn't pull away. She _couldn't_ pull away. She couldn't do it until she feels the pirate kissing her back. She waited for minutes but he never did. Her friends watched her with pain and sympathy in their eyes as tears started to drip down Zarina's face and onto James.

She finally pulled away _'no, no it couldn't be!'_ She kissed him again, and again, but he never woke. Tinkerbell had to pull her away from James because she wouldn't stop screaming and begging him to wake up by clawing his torso in pain and fury.

"Zarina! Please! Calm the hell down, you're loosing it." yelled Tink. The others helped Tink by holding Zarina back.

Zarina struggled against their grip and kept screaming "NO! No! It's not over! He has to wake up! Steve and Tony said so! P-please! Just let me w-wake him! NO! Let me go!" Her friends were pulling her away from the coffin and tried to drag her back to her house so she can calm down.

"You guys keep going, I'm gunna close the glass cover." said Fawn. She ran back to James and closed the glass lid of his coffin and it shut with a _click_.

The animal fairy could still hear Zarina's cries even though her friends were out of sight already. She sighed and looked at James through the glass. "Oh James... She needs you."

 _With Zarina..._

Zarina stopped crying halfway to her house because she ran out of tears. Her eyes were puffy and uncomfortable but no one complained so whatever. No one felt like flying so they just walk, and it was kinda awkward because no one knew how to lighten up the situation, so Silvermist decided to try.

"Hey Zarina! Remember what day tomorrow is?" the others tried to look excited for tomorrow's events.

Zarina answered dully. "Another day without James..."

"Uh. Wrong! It's your birthday remember?" said Fawn enthusiastically. She just joined the group a minute ago after she left the coffin.

"Right now, I wish that I was never born."

Tinkerbell turned red and snapped at the alchemist. "HOW COULD YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT?! CAN'T YOU JUST BE A LITTLE BIT MORE-"

 _Crash!_

"What was that?" asked Dessa, alarmed. "It's another ambush!" and she fainted. Good thing Vidia caught her before she hit the ground.

Tinkerbell rolled her eyes. "It's not another ambush! Let's just forget about it and go to Zarina's place ASAP." The others nodded.

 _At Zarina's..._

"Honey, you get a good sleep or have a nice meal and try to forget about James." said Rosetta.

Zarina looked away sadly "Why didn't it work? The kiss..."

"Perhaps Steve and Tony were being jerks and lied. You know those rascals, hehe. True love's kiss... Who actually believes that a true loves kiss can save a person's life?" answered Fawn awkwardly, hoping that might somehow make her feel better.

There was a long pause before Zarina's eyes started tearing up again "M-maybe they weren't lying... M-maybe it wasn't really a true love's kiss..."

Silvermist tilt her head to one side and gave her a questionable look "What do you mean? You love him don't you?"

"With all my heart Sil!" replied the alchemist. "b-but maybe the feeling isn't mutual...*sob* maybe the whole thing was just an act! He would n-never love me!"

The others immediately joined Zarina for a comforting group hug. Tinkerbell spoke up.

"How could that be? He told you that he loves you before he... died."

Zarina pulled away from the hug. "Maybe he just said t-that so h-he could make me feel miserable... I don't know!" she hated and loved James so much at the moment. If making her miserable was really his intentions well congratulations, it worked.

Fawn tried to change the subject. "Hey! Why don't you think of a birthday present? Sounds fun huh?"

"I want James Hook and an explanation."

"Okay Zarina. You really need to rest." said Vidia. She isn't really good at this romance and comforting thing so she wanted to leave the subject ASAP. But it seems like whatever they talk about, the main point of their conversation just ends up with James.

Zarina kept silent and watched her friends leave through the door.

"We'll see you tomorrow, Sugar."

"Feel better!"

"It'll be fine, Zee."

"Love you, Zarina!"

She gloomily waved goodbye to her friends. Tinkerbell stayed by her side.

"If you wanna talk, I can stay."

"No, it's okay, Tink. I feel much better now. You need some rest too." lied Zarina

Tinkerbell sighed. "Alright. I'll be at my mushroom house if you need me."

As soon as the tinker left, Zarina crumbled to the floor in tears once more.

 _At Tinkerbell's smurf house..._

The fairy walked up the steps to her mushroom house. If one day one of her best friend is in a horrible mood, she'd be in a horrible mood. Today is one of those days.

Tinkerbell pushed the door open grumpily and slammed it shut without looking up. And when she did, she almost died from the sight in front of her. The tinker yelped and covered a hand over her racing heart. "What the f***?!"

"Tsk Tsk. My, my Miss Bell, such vulgar language."

 **Whose in Tinkerbell's house? I'm not gunna tell you. HA! Keep reading and find out! Review! LOVE YA!**


	25. What happened earlier

**_What happened earlier_**

"What are you doing here?! You're supposed to be dead!" exclaimed Tinkerbell.

James rolled his eyes. "Why is it every time we meet you must say such bad things to me?"

Tinkerbell shook her head vigorously. _'I'm dreaming I'm dreaming I'm dream! He'll I must've been DRUGGED! This can't be real!"_

James rolled his eyes once more and went over to where the tinker was standing and bobbed her nose with his finger. "See? I'm real and alive."

Tinkerbell took deep breaths to calm herself and sat down onto her sofa with James next to her. "How are you alive?!" She asked him.

"Oh come on! I thought you fairies are suppose to believe in this kind of magical stuff. Anyways, I felt the sweetest lips on mine and I must wake up to find out who it was. Even though it's kinda obvious who it was, but I had an itch so I had to get up to scratch it." The pirate told her truthfully.

the green fairy looked at him weirdly and then nodded until something struck her. "Wait a minute! If you were alive, then why didn't you wake up right away? The others still don't know that you're alive." She asked suspiciously.

James smiled. "Good question. So here's what happened..."

 _What happened..._

Zarina slowly deecended her lips onto James and poured all her emotions that were cooped up inside her for the past week into that kiss. For some reason, the kiss didn't work right away so it took time for him to wake up.

James' mind was floating around somewhere boredly but he suddenly felt something. First he felt like there were pedals on his lips, then followed by butterflies landing on his mouth over and over again, next he felt drops of water falling onto his face. but for some reason he can't seem to control his body or see what the heck was going on. Everything was confusing but it felt good... Until he felt this horrible pain clawing around his chest area.

After the pain, his senses started to come back. He could hear. He heard crying and someone saying _"Zarina! Please! Calm the hell down, you're losing it!"_

 _'Zarina?!'_ That name made him gain control over he mind and body and he started to feel something... Something itchy. Before opening his eyes, he heard another female voice saying _"Oh James, she needs you."_

His eyes were greeted with the blazing sunlight. His first instinct was to sit up but his head met the glass cover and he winced in pain. Drowsily, he realised that he was in a glass coffin so he lift the glass up from the inside and threw it onto the stone floor.

 _Crash!_

"Oops should've been more gentle." He carefully climbed out of his death bed and stood on his feet. Then he started scratching his butt. "Ahh that's better! Now, time to find Zarina."

...

As he walked along the path to Zarina's house, he wondered why he didn't see Zarina's beautiful hazel orbs starring at him lovingly. He was pretty sure that he made his point clear when he was dying. He loves her. And he would bet on anything that she loves him just as much. Why else would the kiss work?

He approached Zarina's house expecting to see her doing what she does best. He raised his fist to knock the door but he was greeted my the sounds of her sobbing and he lowered his fist and went over to the window to peep inside. What he saw broke his heart. It shattered into pieces when he heard her say:

"b-but maybe the feeling isn't mutual...*sob* maybe the whole thing was just an act! He would n-never love me!"

He was angry. Angry at himself and Zarina. He knew he should've made a move earlier to express his feelings, but then again, Zarina was the one who had been avoiding him before the talent show incident. And she doubted his feelings! As he was debating who to blame for all this crap, he heard fawn brought up the topic about... Birthday presents?

"I want James and an explanation."

The edge of the pirate's lips tugged into a happy smile. 'That's something I can give you, love.' And he sprinted towards Tinkerbell's house so she can help him with giving Zarina the best birthday present she can ever have.

...

"And that is why i am here in your humble home. The end." James finished and looked at the astonished diary before him.

"So that was the crash we heard earlier when we were going to Zarina's place... James scoffed. "After all I've told you the only thing that you care about is the crash?" Tink stayed silent and James continued "are you going to help me surprise your best friend or not?"

The tinker smiled. "Oh of course, but we need help with the surprising and stuff. I'll have to get my friends over, especially Fawn! She's so good at wrapping gifts. I'm sure you'll make Zarina really happy. I'll get her to bring over some string and leaves..."

"Oh no, not that again..."

 **OKAYYY! Yay James is alive! I feel like this chapter is really poorly done but I've been having writer's block for a while and I'm trying to make stuff in the story sensible. I apologize if this chapter sucks. Anyways, REVIEW! :D**


	26. Planning is never fun

**_Planning is never fun_**

"Oh my god you're alive James!" Fawn wrapped her arms around the pirate's neck. "I knew that kiss would work." James let out a hearty chuckle. "Hehe, I knew it would work too."

"Thanks guys, for coming here this late." said Tink.

Rosetta yawned. "I didn't want to. I need ma beauty sleep." Vidia rolled her eyes. "Well we still gotta get Zarina her present. I say we start wrapping it now." She looked at James and smirked. Fawn rubbed her hands together and laughed evilly.

A few hours later at Zarina's house...

"Zarina... I love you so very much... Can I ask you something?"

"Yes... James?"

"I-I really hope I could spend the rest of my life with you."

Zarina looked at James with happy tears in her eyes. "Me too James, me too."

James looked down and let out a melancholy laugh "Heh, I guess now I'm suppose to propose."

The alchemist couldn't believe it. It's too good to be true. And it is.

She watched in horror as James' face vaporized before her eyes and was replaced by Yang's sinister one. He laughed. "He's never coming back. You'll never see him in your life ever again."

Zarina felt like she was drowning in her tears. "No... NO! I can't. This can't be true..."

She sprung up from her bed, sweat covered her forehead. As she gingerly touched her cheeks, she realized that they were damp from the tears that were streaming down her face.

"Is this what I get for leaving Pixie Hollow in the first place?" Zarina climbed out of bed and went to the kitchen for a midnight snack. As she looked at her cabinet, she found almost half of the food were James' favorite. The thought of the pirate made her lose her appetite. The knife on the counter reminded Zarina the time James taught her how to use a sword and how he would compliment her when she's good.

The alchemist shook her head vigorously attempting to shake the pirate's face off her mind. She walked to the living room and plopped herself down onto the couch and sat there for a while until she realized that this was the spot were James would used to sleep at night.

The next thing she remembered is that she started bawling before she fell asleep on the couch.

 _The next morning..._

Vidia flitted around Zarina's house after the sunrise. She was told to make sure that Zarina leaves her humble abode so the other fairies can start planning the surprise party.

The fast flyer peered into the window and found Zarina lazily lying on the couch and starring at the ceiling. Vidia sighed and decided to take matters in her own hands.

*knock* *knock* "Hey Zarina, you home? Can I come in?"

The knock disrupted her trance and Zarina sat up and groggily walked to the door and opened it. "Oh, hey Vidia. What brings you here?"

 _'Take her out for a walk, get her out of the house.'_

"Umm... So I know you didn't really feel like celebrating your birthday. But I thought a special someone like you should uh, join me for a walk around the Hollow and check things out." Said Vidia, pathetically.

Zarina looked at her with a bored expression. "I know what pixie hollow looks like and what's in it, I don't need to "check things out" like some new born fairy."

Vidia searched her brain for an excuse and found it. "Oh but it's your birthday, and I was thinking of letting you try out some winds for me cuz you know... WOW new talent to try out... sounds fun!"

The alchemist inwardly rolled her eyes. Vidia should know by now that if she wanted to try another talent, her pixie dust can provide her with that experience. But she knew that Vidia wouldn't back down until Zarina agrees so she just rolled with it. "Okay fine... I had nothing else to do anyways."

After the two fairies left the house and were completely out of sight, Tinkerbell and the others (including James) sneaked into Zarina's house and started decorating.

"Okay! I'm in charge because I'm a tinker. Sil and Rosetta, get some paint and make a huge banner and hang it up; Dessa, go pick up the cake from the cook fairies; Fawn, go make sure that James isn't suffocating in the leaves."

Everyone scowled at Tinkerbell. "What's your job then?"

"Pshh, I'm supervising of course."

Rosetta whispered into Silvermist's ear "I told you fairy mary was starting to rub off on her."

"Come on now, chop chop! We only have 3 hours until Zarina and Vidia are back."

 _About 2 hours later..._

Tinkerbell agreed to let James out of his leaf wrapping for now because he was really dying in there and they really needed an extra set of hands to help. Iridessa came back half an hour after her departure to the cook fairies, and brought back the chocolate cake that was supposingly Zarina's. To her dismay, Tinkerbell's face almost blew up all over the cake because if there's one thing she knew about Zarina, is that she likes vanilla, not chocolate. Dessa had to go all the way back to the bakery and get a vanilla cake baked from scratch so obviously that ought to take more time than Tink originally had in mind.

After James had finished moving the furniture, he decided to take a break, after all his back was still sore after a fricken bullet was pierced into it. He sat down on the sofa and looked around the room, everything looks pretty good.

Then he read the banner "Happy 8th birthday, Zara!"

He did a double take. 8th birthday?! His soon-to-be girlfriend is only 8 years old?! Maybe they were missing a '1'. Yeah that makes sense. She should be 18 years old.

"Hey guys? It says 8 years old on the banner." Stated James.

Rosetta looked at him perplexedly "Yeah? So what?"

James sat there, shocked. "You mean she's actually 8 years old?!"

"Yeah, I'm turning 9 next month, and tinkerbell is 7, she's the youngest." Answered Silvermist, as if it was no big deal.

James was astonished "Why do you look so old?" That came out rather tactless. All the girls gaped at him before they attacked him. After each fairy had delivered a slap to the pirate's face, James gingerly touched his face in pain and siad "You know... you spelled 'Zarina' wrong on the banner."

 **Review! :D Thank you for favoriting/following the story! I love you too.**


	27. Best birthday ever

**Hello! I'm alive! Sorry that I haven't updating in a while. I thought I had the next chapter planned out in my head cuz usually I just make things up as I write but I've been having brain farts lately and none of my ideas made sense so... yeah. worst excuse ever but HERE'S YOUR CHAPTER! MERRY CHRISTMAS BTW.**

 _ **Best birthday ever**_

"That wasn't so bad right? You know that hair really suits you." Vidia tried to be as cheerful as she can and it was getting out of character. She had to do it for Zarina though, just for today. Her enthusiasm started to fade away when she saw the annoyed look the alchemist had on her face. Earlier today, Vidia decided to let her play with the wind while the others work up a surprise party at Zarina's place. Since Zarina isn't a nature fairy, she screwed up the wind and a little tornado blew right into her and messed up her hair.

Zarina grumbled and wrestled a knot out of her hair and talked the path towards home. The wind fairy glanced at the sun and thought that the others are probably done by now so she let Zarina go home without protesting.

She kinda knew that they were going to throw her a party. I mean if they were really going to play with wind or whatever activity, they would do it all together, but she decided to play along because she didn't really want to ruin their day.

AT ZARINA'S PLACE...

Everything was out of hand.

The vanilla cake was still in the oven; the banner was spelled wrong; Iridessa was hyperventilating and James had fresh red hand marks on his face.

Tinkerbell was about to explode so Fawn had to take over while Tink tried to calm her shit.

"Okay guys! HEY! We're running out of time we need to hurry!" exclaimed Fawn.

Rosetta snorted "No shit. Why don't you get your little animal friends to help us, Snow White?"

"That's a great idea! Why hadn't I think of that before?" Fawn clapped happily.

Everyone fell silent as Fawn opened the window and yelled "ahhhh Ahhhh AHHHHHHH~!" (Think of Giesle from Enchanted) In less than a minute, little animals were either flying through the windows or hoping through the door and it scared the shit out of our other fairy friends. But that's okay because they saved them a lot of time and work.

After the birds hung the new banner saying 'Happy 8th birthday ZARINA!' and the bunnies carried the cake back from the bakery, Fawn shooed them away and told a little birdie to go lookout of Zarina and Vidia.

(After a few moments...)

"They're coming, hide." Said Fawn. Everyone dove behind furniture and tried to make themselves comfortable.

James crouched down behind the couch but winced in pain when his back hit a certain angle. He managed to get onto the floor before Zarina came into the room.

"SURPRISE!"

All the fairies jumped up to greet her. All but one. James couldn't get up because his back hates him. He stayed behind the couch, putting a lot of effort in getting up but to no avail. He heard from behind the couch, the others cheering and talking and Zarina trying really hard to sound happy but it's obvious that she's faking it.

"Wow guys thank you. You didn't have to do all this stuff for me." Zarina said with a forced smile on her face to hide all the sadness within. She felt bad that all her friends are doing so much for her and all she did was sulk. Then again, she really couldn't help it.

Silvermist excitedly exclaimed "LET'S EAT CAKE!"

As Tinkerbell sliced up the vanilla cake and distributed it out for each fairy, James' back finally decided to give him a break and let him stand up. "I want cake too."

Zarina's head quickly turned a 180 degrees when she heard his voice from the back of the couch. She almost dropped her cake, but it was too precious so she didn't drop it, she dropped her fork instead. But who cares. She immediately ran towards him and enveloped him into the biggest hug James has ever received. Of course he hugged her back and planted a kiss onto her forehead.

When they pulled away, Zarina wiped her happy tears off her cheeks and looked at James and gasped "What happened to your face?!"

James tried to look offended. "Wow. After I come back to life _that's_ the first thing you tell me? That there's something wrong with my face? I'm hurt!"

Zarina only giggled and held him closer. The others just looked at them and said "aww" in a really annoying and cheesy way that if I were there I would've strangled them.

After the party and everyone left, James explained the whole resurrection thing to Zarina. He told her if it were any other girl that kissed him, it would never have worked.

 _'Huh. I guess true love's kiss is real...'_ Zarina smiled happily as she starred into the pirate's eyes and he did to her's.

They chatted for hours involving topics like 'What happened when I was dead?' 'So the queen knows about my existence now?' 'Do fairies have sex?' something along that line.

The two talked until 2 in the morning and James decided that it's time to go to bed.

"Holy crap its 2am. We should rest." James said with a yawn.

Zarina looked at her clock and and nodded. James was about to climb onto the couch when she stopped him. "Hey."

"What?" he asked tiredly.

"Is your bed still kinda sore?"

"Kinda. Yeah."

Zarina blushed "You... wanna take the bed?"

"The bed's only for one person. Where will you sleep?"

"...the bed?" Zarina was red as a tomato.

James' mouth cracked into a smirk and followed her into the bedroom.

 **Yay! I'm so happy for them! I'm planning on giving them some hardcore fluff for the next chapter. I'm trying so hard not to make this story dirty. LOL. review!:D**


	28. Kiss me

**WARNING: IF YOU HAVE A YOUNG MIND, DON'T READ THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE YOU JUST MIGHT REGRET IT!**

 _ **Kiss me**_

Zarina stretched her arms next to James as he climbed into the bed next to her. James, never having to sleep with a woman before, tried his best to keep his distance like a normal gentleman would. He watched curiously as Zarina plopped her head onto the pillow. Still awkwardly sitting upright, James shuffled to try to get comfortable.

Zarina sensed his struggle and asked "What's wrong? Not comfy?"

James blushed "N-no, it's just that... I've never ACTUALLY slept with a girl before."

Zarina shot up at this "What?! Then what was all that birds and the bees stuff you use to tell me?! How did you know all that kinda stuff?"

She cast a playful glare at him as he silently muttered something under his breath that sounded like "Well there was always porn..." She decided to ignore that bit. Lol. But she was definitely not going to bed without a little tiny bit of action.

"Kiss me."

"What?"

"I said kiss me." Zarina scooted over to James until they were only an inch away from each other.

The pirate's gaze lowered from her big shiny eyes to her pink and beautiful lips. He found it so... arousing when she chews on her lower lip.

 _'oh what the heck.'_ James closed the distance between their lips and was delighted to hear a moan erupted from Zarina. His hands went to her hips and her arms found their way up to his next and her fingers got lost in his long hair. He was surprised when she used her tongue to lick his bottom lip begging for entrance, of course, he granted. As their tongues were fighting for dominance, Zarina's hands decided that it's time to take off his shirt.

As her fingers touched the hem of his black t-shirt, James broke apart "Are you sure you wanna do this?"

Zarina pouted from the loss of connection "Why not?"

James looked at her incredulously "Well for one, you're only 8 years old!"

The alchemist looked at him and tried not to smack him "I'm 22 in human years."

James just starred at her as he processed this information. "Oh okay... Proceed."

Zarina giggled as James tore the t-shirt off his body, revealing a fine 6 pack that's not too buff for her liking and went back to kissing her.

James smirked against her mouth before pulling away and saying "You know it's not fair that I'm the only shirtless one, Zarina."

Slowly, bits of their clothing were thrown onto the ground and what was suppose to be a sweet and tender night turned into a hot and steamy night that neither of them would ever forget.

 **omg omg omg yasss this was the scene you've all been waiting for YAY! but because it might be some random person's birthday soon, I'm thinking of writing a separate one shot for this chapter... you know for *that* part. Eh? *wink wink* Well obviously I can't put it here because this story is rated T... so... tell me if you want that *wink wink*part in the reviews. I LOVE YOU ALL! PS I'M SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS KINDA SHORT.**


End file.
